Black Waters II: Black Vengaence and Divine Light
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: Three years have passed since Ranma triumphed over Makio. Now, an old enemy is uniting the demonic forces once again against Ranma and all she holds dear...
1. Renewed Ambition

Black Waters II: Black Vengaence and Divine Light

by Sara T. Fontanini

(Ranma 1/2 and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. NerSIS and the demons are all mine!)

Chapter 1: Renewed Ambition

_Last time: It was revealed that a demon named Makio had taken posession of Ranma's body. Due to Ranma's strength of will, the demon was seperated, gaining the martial artist's male form, while Ranma retained her female one._

_Akane had faced up to her mistakes, and she and Ranma became lovers. Ukyo and Shampoo later hooked up as well._

_Meanwhile, Makio began his attempts to destroy Ranma Saotome and her allies, sending several demons to kill them. Nabiki revealed her true colours by joining forces with Makio, and revealed that she murdered her and her sisters' mother all those years ago._

_Ranma regained her birthright, a sword that belonged to her in a past life, after defeating one of Makio's agents, the cyborg Mekio. She, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Cologne and Konatsu had also encountered NerSIS, a a group of police officers dedicated to investigating Ranma and her associates, as well their eventual arrest._

_Things came to a head when Ranma and Makio came face to face, having a climatic showdown in the ruins of Nerima. The battle ended with Makio getting impaled by his own sword, after being severly beaten by Ranma in a sword fight._

_NerSIS had arrested Kodachi Kuno as well as Nabiki, and Ranma and Akane had gotten married, after using some Nannichuan found in Makio's base. The couple also had a daughter named Ami._

_Elsewhere, Kensuke Hirai, the leader of NerSIS, had checked on Nabiki's cell, only to find it empty...._

_----------------_

The demons stood gathered in Makio's throne room. It was alarge cavern, deep underground, with a simple stone throne in the centre. Nabiki Tendo stood before them all, her hands behind her back.

"Brothers and sisters!" She orated. "It has been three years since our lord's demise! Three years since he was slain, brutally, at the hands of Ranma Saotome, who had greatly wronged him! In all that time, we have done nothing in retaliation! Nothing, that would make things right!

But, we shall do nothing no more! Tonight, we beging our campaign to not only destroy Ranma Saotome and his accomplices, but we shall also begin our campaign to make this ours, and ours alone! And I shall you lead you, into glory!"

There were cheers at this, but they stopped the moment one spoke in a tone of contempt.

"And why should we follow you, human?" A large ogre sneered. "Just because you were Makio's pet, you think you can boss us around?"

Nabiki glared at the demon, and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

She reappeared in front of the ogre, her hand around its neck. "Oh, smart guy, eh? I'm not some cheap little PET, bozo, I was the first human Makio yrusted enough to share his essence with!"

The ogre stared at her in shock. "You!? A mere human, shared....our Emperor's....essence!? Why!?"

The girl sneered. "Because, you dolt, he saw in me a kindred spirit, someone so much like him that he could share such a deep connection with!" She turned to the crowd. "Now watch carefully. THIS is what happens to dissenters."

With that, she snapped the ogre's neck.

"Who's with me?" She smirked.

There were unanimous cheers and applause.

Nabiki grinned wickedly. She was going to enjoy being Queen....no, King, Emperor! Yes, Emperor Nabiki!

----------------

Elsewhere, in Japan (Nerima prefecture, to be specific), a certain red-head was busy preparing dinner. She used to be against doing anything remotely feminine, but, then again, things change. She looked over at her patiently waiting husband (currently male, a rare occasion) and her darling daughter.

Ami seemed to be such a blessing, a shining light at a time when she felt at her worst. Ami, her beautiful little tomboy. Even at three years of age, she was walking and talking. To Ranma, it seemd like such a miracle. Especially considering that she was the one who had birthed her.

Ranma smiled at the memory of when she was about to give birth. Akane was running frantic, acting incredibly nervous. All through the pregnancy, Akane had acted like Ranma was fragile, as if the slightest tremor could shatter the red-head. But when the time came to finally give birth to the child, the tomboy was at her worst.

It was especially embarrassing since she had decided to be a guy at the time.

Ukyo was also in a panic, but not as obviously as Akane. The chef was so pale, you'd think she was about to die or something. Instead, she was worried about the wellbeing of her godchild, constantly asking "Is she here yet? Is she here yet?" over and over again.

Mr. Tendo was crying in joy, happy to have lived to see his grandchild born. Genma and Nodoka were also overjoyed, though they constantly chastisied Ranma and/or Akane for something other("A mother-to-be shouldn't act this way", "A husband must do this", etc). Ranma was just glad that she had the family katana, and not her mother.

Konatsu and Tae-chan had also come. The ninja blushed during the whole thing, staring in wonderment at the expectant mother. Tae tried her best to keep everyone calm (Failing miserably).

And when the little girl was finally born after what seemed an eternity, Ranma just stared in wonderment and joy. To think that such a beautiful, tiny thing could come from her. It just didn't seem possible.

Ranma broke out of her reminiscing, seeing as the food was finally ready.

She set up the table and laid out the plates. Pretty soon, the family was ready to dig in. Ranma held her chopstics, only for them to break in her break. The red-head stared.

She had learned to not ignore a bad omen.

---------------

Nabiki surveyed the work of the demon scientist, Proctor. She was growing impatient.

"Have you brought him back, yet?"

The scientist turned to the new Demon Emperor. "It takes time, Tendo-san. He has been dead for quite some time. Of course, we can still bring him back, demon physioligy and all, but it still takes time."

"Just get him back up and running soon. I have a massacre to see to, you know."

"Yes, Emperor."

Nabiki appraised the scientist's appearance. Unlike most demons, his form was very close to being humans. The only clues to his true species were his long pointed ears, gleaming red eyes, and a toothy maw hidden beneath his ever-present surgeon's mask. Other than that, and a long reptilian tail, and he looked most human.

Suddenly, there was a movement on the operating table, and the scientists quickly backed away. Nabiki smiled in triumph.

"Welcome back, Mekio."

".." the cyborg responded.

--------------

On a familiar ship, a certain individual stood stoically. In fact, three individuals stood. One was a large being, the other was of medium height carrying a bundle, and the third was very small. They all chuckled cruelly, thinking of the slaughter that would commence.

The pieces were gathering together.

--------------

_By popular demand, the sequel to my masterpiece! Only a quickie here, just to get the ball rolling._

_And don't think Nabiki is the only familiar face to join the demons._

_I decided to bring back Mekio for the simple reason of revisiting a plot thread a ended up not using in the first story. What could this be, you ask? Read Black Waters 1, and you'll see._

_I hope ya enjoyed it! And please review!_


	2. Brewing Storm

Black Waters II: Black Vengaence and Divine Light

Chapter 2: Brewing Storm

Nabiki watched the recordings with interest. It had been a good idea to discreetly plant a bug on Saotome. Now she could watch Makio's last moments. Nabiki sneered.

If only the fool had realised that he was being played, he probably would have survived. But, he listened to her, and went out without a plan and without recovering suffieciently. Oh, he had recovered enough to be able to move with ease, but not enough to be a full strength. AT a rough estimate, she'd say he'd be at about less than 70% of his full power. If he had been at his full power, he would have defeated Saotome no problem.

She'd ensure that she wouldn't make the same mistakes. She'd find a way to counter this "Divine Light" no problem. She just needed time, and, unlike Makio, she was plenty patient. Most of the time.

But, sometimes it pays to have an ace in the hole. Hers would be ready very shortly.

Both of them.

-----------------

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Ranma turned to her child, her face pale. Ami gave her mother a perplexed look.

"Did somethin' bad happen?" The child asked.

Ranma gave a reassuring smile. "No, nothing. I'm just being stupid, don't mind me. Why don't you and your father go play, okay? I'll be with you in a minute."

Ami still gazed at her mother, unsure. Then, the little red-head nodded her head and walked off.

Akane immediately went to her, well his, wife. "What's wrong Ranma?"

"I'm just being an idiot." She waved dismissively. "Now go play with our daughter. You know how she gets if she doesn't get enough attention."

Her spouse smiled. "Just like a certain tomboy I know."

"And just WHO's the tomboy here, Akane-CHAN."

Akane sighed wearily. "Ok, you got me there." He gave her a serious look. "When you're ready to tell us what's wrong, I'll be here."

"Thanks, dear."

Akane nodded, then went off, grabbing a kettle on the way.

Ranma smiled at that. No matter how comfortable she'd become with the curse, Akane would always be a girl at heart. She really only stayed a guy when going out with the family or for important occasions, and would always change back at the first oppurtunity. Sometimes Ranma would wonder why Akane wanted the curse at all, until she remembered the ring and how they came about their daughter.

Ranma's smile disappeared as she looked at the broken knew she was being silly, but she just couldn't stop the ominous feeling in her gut. She had it ever since she had heard that Nabiki had escaped, two years ago. She knew that sooner or later, the middle Tendo would try something. And Ranma never forgot Makio's final words as he died, his sword through his chest.

Then, the wall came crashing down around her. Her eyes narrowed, as she recognised the large figure before her.

"Taro."

"Been a long time, trannie." The twice cursed man said with a chuckle. He was in his monstrous form.

"Why are you here?" Ranma asked. "Haoppsai died a couple years ago, you know."

"I know. I killed him."

Ranma gared at the monster-man. "I knew there was something suspicious goin' on. Why'd ya do it?"

"I got tired of him always refusing me. No matter, nobody calls me Pantyhose anymore."

"Oh really? What DO they call you, cow-boy?"

Steam came out of the enraged martial artist's ears. "I am Taro the Great, and I am here to extinguish your life!"

"Oh yeah? How come?" Discreetly, Ranma went into her battle stance.

"The Emperor herself has sent me to destroy you, and to take something precious away from you!"

Ranma's stance faltered in her shock. "E-Emperor?"

Taro smiled cruelly. "That's right. I'm an honourary citizen of the demon tribe, I have forsaken my weak human half. Emperor Nabiki sends her regards."

Ranma stared at the minotaur, her face pale. Three words she didn't want to hear, and one of her most fierce opponents had spoken them in three sentences. Now Ranma knew where Nabiki had been for two years.

"Now, enough talk! Let's fight!"

He charged at her, but Ranma had dodged. Just barely.

Ranma stared her opponent down. She didn't have her sword, but she didn't really need it. She could take Taro any day, no matter what.

Taro smirked. "So you dodged that one, big deal. Next up..."

His tentacles flew at her, whipping across the air at incredible speed. Ranma couldn't even dodge these, and her body flogged by the appendages.

"I don't see what she was so worried about." He mocked. "He's gotten much weaker since last time."

Ranma saw an opening, and grabbed a tentacle. She pulled tightly, throwing Taro across. She followed him, outside, where Ami and Akane watched wide eyed.

"You caught me by surprise there." the red-head said coldly. "But don't think you've won yet. I beat Makio, and I won't lose to someone like you Taro."

Taro flapped his wings, glaring at the young woman as he glided upwards. "You are DEAD, cross-dresser."

"Enough Taro."

Everyone turned to see black faced woman with red eyes and a sharp-toothed grin. Next to flew....an eyeball with wings.

"Taro's being bad." The eyeball said, smiling mockingly.

"Indeed, but he has proved to be a good distraction, so we shall forgive his impertinence. This time." The woman then vanished.

Akane and Ranma turned at Ami's yell of fear. The grinning woman had grabbed the child.

"NO!!!" Akane and Ranma both yelled.

The grinning woman chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Emperor Nabiki has a use for this child of yours, killer of Makio. Oh, and my name is Kyatchi." She then vanished with Ami.

"No!" Akane screamed, tears in her eyes. Ranma said nothing, but tears poured unrestrained from her eyes. Her look of sorrow turned to anger, as she turned to the two other demons.

But they were gone.

Ranma collapsed in despair, and Akane embraced her wife. Both cried unashamedly.

----------------

Nabiki smirked at what stood in front of her.

"And you're sure they'll work?"

Proctor stood beside her, an air of smugness about him.

"They are at 100% operation. Just say the word, and we'll send them out."

Nabiki grinned maliciously. "Good. I can't wait."

She laughed maniacally, the mechanical army in front of unmoving and unresponsive.

For now.

-----------------

_There, second part's done._

_I intend to not just have Ranma save the day here this time around. The other characters will contribute, especially Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo and possibly Behemoth, Konatsu, Tae and NerSIS._

_I'm not sure how big of a role Ami will play in this, but I hope that she gets a major role in this. I like her!_

_Well, hope ya enjoyed it! And please review!_


	3. Preparations

Black Waters II: Black Vengaence and Divine Light

Chapter 3: Preparations

Proctor was getting nervous. He was afraid that Nabiki suspected him.

Of course, that was foolishness. Only he knew of his plans, noone else. Once everything was in place, he would put his plan into action.

Very soon, it would be HIM that ruled as Emperor, not that sadistic cow. And when HE was in charge, there would be some changes to the regime. No more hiding in dark caves, relying on illogical forces beyond comprehension. No, they would go forth into a more modern age.

He smirked beneath his mask. Soon, everything would be in place.

Very soon.

--------------

Kyatchi lay naked in the bed, the covers all that kept her decent. Nabiki stodd before her, simliary underdressed.

"I don't trust him." Nabiki stated.

"Who, my Emperor?"

"Proctor. I recognize the ambition in his eyes. He's planning something."

Kyatchi gave a serious look. "Want me to take care of it?"

"Nah. He's still useful, for now." Nabiki said dismisively. "Besides, whatever he's got planned, I doubt it'll do him any good."

"Why's that?" The demoness asked.

Nabiki smiled teasingly. "Need to know, baby. Need to know."

"Speaking of, why did you want me to kidnap the child? We could have taken the sword, and I'm sure they would've come without incentive."

Nabiki nodded, approvingly. "You're using that brain of yours, I see. Yes, we didn't need to take the child. But, she's of value to me. Besides, no demon can touch the sword." Nabiki gave Kyatchi a seductive look. "But, let's not talk business. Now is our private time, we can discuss these OTHER matters later."

Kyatchi nodded, smiling shyly, as Nabiki came towards the bed.

"You're becoming more like our Lord with each day, my love." Kyatchi said huskily.

------------------

Ranma stood, staring at the sword hanging from its mantle. She had thought that she'd never have to use it again, that it had ended with Makio's death.

She sighed. It was never that simple. In all her life, she should have known that something would've happened, sooner or later.

She just wished that it hadn't involved her daughter.

That thought steeled her resolve. No way would she let them escape with what they'd done. She would see her child safe, no matter what.

She reached out, and took Shirohane out of its resting place. She just prayed that this would be the last time she'd have to use it.

---------------

Akane was breaking bricks, which is what she generally did when she was angry.

At the moment, she was FURIOUS.

Her sister, her own SISTER, had orchestrated the kidnapping of her daughter. Not only that, but she had apparently taken command of the same demon tribe that served HIM.

She could never forgive them. Makio had ruined Ranma's life in the name of revenge. It was only through determination and force of will that Ranma had managed to get through it and put things back together.

And now, Nabiki was trying to destroy everything all over again.

Never again. She would not allow ANYONE, especially her sister, to ruin her or Ranma's lives ever again.

And she WILL get her daughter back.

No matter what.

---------------

Ukyo sharpened her utensils. She, like Ranma and Akane, was affected deeply by the news of Nabiki's return.

She and Shampoo had rushed over to the Saotome's after the word of an attack had spread. Ranma was catatonic, held comfortingly by Nodoka. Kasumi was tending to the red-head's wounds (of which there were only a few bruises). The fathers standing side by side, Soun crying and Genma looking furious.

Akane was a little more cohenrent than her spouse, and had explained the situation as best as she had understood it.

Ukyo growled in anger. It was supposed to be over, Makio was dead. Why did Nabiki have to try and stir things up again!?

Shampoo watched her lover worringly. "No be angry. Anger just make worse fighter."

Ukyo glared at the amazon, making her wince. The chef's face softened, and she sighed regretfully.

"I'm sorry, sugar. But, I just can't be calm about this. She's my godchild, and those.....MONSTERS have decided to turn her into a toy in this GAME of theirs. I just...I just can't sit idly by and wait to see if she's alright."

Shampoo gazed worriedly at the chef's weapons. "What you do?"

"I'm gonna come with them, and I'm gonna at least help rescue Ami-chan."

"Then, Shampoo come too."

Ukyo shook her head. "I can't risk your safety. I don't know what I'd do if....something happened to you. Besides, it doesn't concern you."

Shampoo glared fiercly at the brunette. "No. You no say that. Ami just as much Shampoo family as yours. Shampoo come, or Ukyo stay. Choose." Shampoo folded her arms, tapping her foot expectantly.

Ukyo sighed in defeat. "Fine. You can come. But promise me that you'll be safe." Ukyo looked up at the other woman, pleading.

"Shampoo no can promise, but Shampoo try. Shampoo strong."

Ukyo smiled. "Yes, you are."

She fell into tears, Shampoo embracing her.

----------------

Cologne sighed. She, like everyone else, had thought that Makio's death would end this feud. But, it seemed that he had found a way to continue his campaign and his vengaence through a stand in. She remembered from their last battle how strong the middle Tendo was, and knew that she would've only increased in strength and skill.

She turned to her only cunstomer, looking glum.

"Hey, relax, Ku Lon." The man said genially. "They'll get through this, don't you fret."

Cologne glared at him. "Brassiere, don't. My great-granddaughter and those closest to her are going to China to face your tribe. You of all people should know how dangerous that is."

"Hey, you guys held up just fine." He said casually.

"Last time, they were weak. Not only had they been in seclusion for thousands of years, but they had been severely weakened. Their Emperor was also not in his prime. This time, they've had time to regroup. They are probably at the height of their strength."

"That's not the worst of it." Brassier said glumly.

Cologne looked at him. "How so?"

Brassiere shifted, looking at her levelly. "Now, the details aren't exactly common knowledge, and what is known isn't too specific. However, it would seem that our new Emperor has set up some sort of plan. She apparently has got her hands on some weapon to turn things in her favour. That little girl she kidnapped seems to be a key part of her agenda."

"What do yo think this 'weapon' of hers is?"

The demon shrugged. "No idea. What I do know is that it's apparently very powerful. And rumour has it that she's also trying to get her hands on something else, something dangerous."

The old ghoul glared at him. "You know, it would be best if you had information that could help us more."

"Sorry, but that's all I got." He smiled. "Don't worry. That kid's pretty strong. He beat the old Emperor twice. How hard can one girl be?"

"The girl you speak of is vicious enough to kill her own mother, and strong enough to get the backing of a millenia old demon tribe."

"You make it sound difficult when you put it like that."

She whacked him on the head with her cane.

----------------

Konatsu was inspecting her sword. Tae looked on in worry.

"Please, don't go." the Kuno said.

Konatsu continued with her work, not looking at the other girl. "I must follow Ukyo-sama wherever she goes, no matter how dangerous."

Tae was crying. "Do you still like her that much?" she spat angrily. "Do you like that....cross-dresser more than me THAT MUCH!?"

Konatsu turned towards her girlfriend, concern on her face. "It's not like that. I have served Ukyo-sama for quite some time. In all this time, nothing has changed. I am still a loyal servant, and do not wish to see my master harmed in any way."

"But why!?"

Konatsu got up, and calmly embraced the near-hysterical girl. "Because, the ones who have wronged Ukyo-sama, are also the ones to have hurt you, three years ago." her face hardened. "I want to avenge you."

Tae looked up at the kunoichi. "You mean, this is.....for me?"

Konatsu smiled. "Yes. I didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry."

Tae returned the embrace, and held on tighter. "Thank you." She said through her tears.

Konatsu's own embrace tightened. She would not allow anyone to get away with hurting anyone she loved. Not Ukyo-sama, not Tae-chan.

In Konatsu's eyes and heart, the fire of vengeance burned.

-----------------

Nabiki smirked, looking upon the device before her.

"Soon, everything will in place." She said to noone in aprticualr. "Soon, you will awakened, and they will scream. And it will be beautiful."

She laughed, and one could almost make out a second voice beneath her own. The voice of Makio.

------------------

_That was a long one._

_Everything's coming together. All our players our ready to set out on their journey. Nabiki's implementing her plan. And there seems to be some disention in the ranks. Will Proctor's coup succeed? And just what is it that Nabiki has planned? Hopefully, all will be revealed soon._

_What do you think will happen?_

_A note on a new chracter I've introduced, Brassiere: He was originally going to appear in the first story, but I had completely forgotten him. Plus, there was already enough going on without adding another character. But now, he can finally appear! I wonder how much he'll affect the story?_

_Hope ya enjoyed it! And please review!_


	4. Escape and Machinations

Black Waters II: Black Vengaence and Divine Light

Chapter 4: Escape and Machinations

Ami sat in the cell, unmoving. She had a dead look in her eyes.

She looked up as the cell door was open. A demon had entered, carrying a tray of food.

"Eat up, you little munchkin." The demon scowled. "You're no good to us dead. Not that I care, really."

Ami smirked. Her enemy had fallen for it. She leapt at him, punching him in face.

"Amaguriken Revised!" The little red-head shouted.

The demon collapsed after being struck several times to the head. Ami quickly ran out of the small room, free. She was laughing cheefully.

She was glad that her parents had taken the time to train her in the art.

-----------------

Nabiki scowled as one of the weaker demons in her command entered her private chambers. Kyatchi covered herself up, but Nabiki didn't care. She didn't actually think like that.

"What do you want?" Nabiki asked the demon testily. "I'm busy."

The demon saluted, pointedly looking away. "I'm sorry, my Lord, but it's about the prisoner."

Nabiki glared. "What about her?"

"She's....uh, well....she's escaped." She said lamely.

Nabiki scowled in rage. "WHAT!?"

"Her gaurd had entered to bring her some food. She was catatonic. Next thing we know, he's unconicous and a little red blur gets out through the door."

There was a gurgling sound as Nabiki snapped his neck. She frowned in disdain at the corpse.

"I'm surrounded by incompetants."

Kyatchi embraced the Demon Emperor. "It's okay, my Lord. She won't get far. I'll see to it personally." She grinned, revealing her dark crimson fangs.

Nabiki laid a hand to the demons face, her lips pursed. "I like your initiative."

She inclined her head closer, her lips around the demoness'.

-----------------

Ranma surveyed her suroundings. They were now quite close to the mountain that the demons of China called home.

It had taken them quite some time to reach their destination. Fortunately, Ukyo was able to put together enough money for a plane. And so, Ranma, along with Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Konatsu and even Behemoth, had set off for China.

And now, after what seemed an eternity, they had finally found it.

Ranma glared at the mountain,as if by staring at the mountain she would be able to destroy. No such luck. Somewhere in there, her daughter was hidden away.

Images assailed the red-head's mind, of her daughter bound and gagged, of shadowy figures grinning and chuckling wickedly, of clawed hands reaching out, ready to....

Ranma shook her head. No, her daughter was taught better than that, she wouldn't allow herself to be harmed. She'd find a way to triumph. Ranma smiled. She really took after her mother in that regard.

Akane laid a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Ranma, standing here galring isn't going to do anything." she gestured to where their group had set up camp. "Please, sit with us, eat. We'll tackle it in the morning."

Ranma shook her head. "No. I can't just sit here and wait." Tears were forming in her eyes. "She's my daughter, Akane. I can't just sit around while they're probably hurting her."

Akane embraced her wife, eyes closed. "I know how you feel. Remember, she's my daughter too." she smirked. "And, since she's our daughter, I'm sure she's found a way out by now."

"We don't know that,"

Akane hushed the red-head. "Even so, we won't be any good unless we're at our best. And that means eating and sleeping."

Ranma sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win. But, first thing in the morning, we're storming the place."

Akane frowned in determination. "Of course. I won't let them get away with what they've done. None of us will."

---------------------

Meanwhile, Ukyo, Shampoo, Konatsu and Behemoth sat around the fire, waiting for their stew to cook.

"Who was it that kidnapped the child?" Behemoth asked.

"Akane said that it was a woman named 'Kyatchi'."

Behemoth inhaled deeply. "I see. This could be most troublesome."

Shampoo looked at the large man confusedly. "Why that?"

"Kyatchi was my mentor." The demon explained. "And I know for a fact that she is quite strong."

"Oh, you were a demon weren't you?" Ukyo said. "Sorry, we forgot about that. You've been around us so long, I just stopped thinking of you that way."

Behemoth chuckled. "I understand. However, one cannot STOP being a demon. Akane-sama and Ranma-donno have just....curbed my nature, is all."

The three women smiled at that. Behemoth was uncomfortable at first with the drastic difference between his new life and his old one. Everyone other than Akane and Ranma were wary of him, not quite trusting him. But, when they got past his species, Behemoth was a good friend to have. He was extremely loyal, and wouldn't forgive any slight. And he was always ensure that Akane and Ranma were well cared for.

He even overshadowed Konatsu in the duty-bound-to-forever-serve-their-master department.

Konatsu frowned, her mind something else. "What else can you tell us about our enemies?"

Behemoth paused in thought. "Well, it's been some time, so there might be some changes. But, last I checked, there were still a few members of the tribe that are of import."

Konatsu clenched her fist. "Such as?"

"There is Kyatchi. Not only does she personally oversee that all of our number are properly trained in the art of fighting, but she is also our number one general. If Makio had managed to get his campaign going, she would be at the head, ready to lead the charge. She is also related to that duplicitous scoundrel, Jigoku. Her brother, I think."

Ukyo and Shampoo shuddered at the memory. What little they knew of Jigoku they ahd learned from personal experience. After all, he was with Behemoth when they had attacked the Ucchan three years ago. Jigoku was a ninja who could travel by merging with the shadows, and would throw shuriken at his opponents, and would often take his time in dealing a death blow. He chosen the chef and the amazon as his opponents, and was bisected by Ukyo's spatula. It was not a pleasant memory for the couple.

Behemoth continued. "On the opposite spectrum, there's Proctor. He is not a fighter, but our tribe's most brilliant mind. He was the one who founded the process that created Mekio."

Mekio was a cyborg, a limbless demon encased in a metallic body. He had recorded battle data during the attack at Ucchan's, and then tried to destroy Ranma's sword, Shirohane. Ranma had ended the machine's life.

"From what I hear, he is quite...antisocial. No, worse, he's a complete sociopath. He sees others, even his own kind, as things to be played with. He also didn't keep secret his dislike for the previous Demon Emperor."

"That all?" Konatsu hissed.

"No. There are two more. There is a mystic named Ourobouros, all that is known is that even Makio himself was wary of his power. And finally, there is Brassiere."

Ukyo tried to stop herself from laughing. "B-Brassiere!?"

Behemoth nodded. "Yes. A very fine name, but for some reason he dislikes it immensely."

Ukyo was shaking, giggles escaping from her mouth, which she had covered with her hands.

"He is supposed to be very powerful, some say stronger than Kyatchi. However, in recent years, he has remained 'off the radar' as they they say. Noone has seen him, or come across any specific information on him. Nobody even knows what he actually looks like. However, it is said that he is.....very aggravating."

"And is that all you know?" Konatsu asked, hands clenched tight.

"Yes, that is all the information I have. However, the new Demon Emperor may have changed things in recent years."

Konatsu nodded. 'Thank you, Behemoth-san."

"They can't be much worse than Makio."

The group turned to find that Akane and Ranma had come back from he alcove that was nearby.

"Ranchan!" Ukyo exclaimed worringly.

"It's okay, I'm fine." the red-head said reassuringly. "I'm just worring about Ami."

Ukyo's expression turned gloomy. "You and me both. She's just as much a part of my family as yours. I just hope she's alright."

Akane smiled reassuringly. "Of course she is. We've all given her training. She can take care of ehrself. And we won't be able to help her by being gloomy about it."

----------------

Kyatchi glared at the....abomination before her. "I can't believe you approved this monstrosity."

Nabiki smirked. "Oh, it won't bite. Besides, our numbers are lessening."

"Because YOU keep killing everyone." Proctor replied, coming from behind.

Nabiki frowned. "Not like you care."

Proctor smirked. "You've got me there. However, I don't like wasting valuable materials."

Kyatchi scowled at the scientist. "Is that what we are to you, valuable materials!?"

Proctor glared at her. "Oh please, how am I any worse than HER?" He smild conspiratorially. "Or perhaps you are a little biased here? Maybe you are perhaps a little TOO close to our Emperor, hmmm?"

Kyatchi drew her sword, an ornate chinese blade. "What are you IMPLYING, tinkerer?"

Proctor chuckled. "Tinkerer? Please, I'm much more than THAT, General." He turned to the object that had gathered earlier ataention. "And how is our baby doing, eh?"

Nabiki frowned. "I thought it was YOUR job to tell us that."

"Oh yes, right." The scientist said amusedly. "Yes, it is doing QUITE well. It should be able to operate for over 1000 years without maintenance. Which is why I am working a self-maintenance feature." He added.

"Can it operate immediately?"

Proctor grinned. "Oh yes."

Nabiki returned the grin. "Excellent."

------------------

Ami ran through the forest, scared.

She was alone in an unfamiliar environment, with monsters out to harm her.

She desperately wanted her mother and father to come rescue her.

-------------------

_So ends this installment of Black Waters II._

_Next time, Nabiki mysterious project shall be revealed. And our heroes shall face their first battle._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	5. Rescue and Monster

Black Waters II: Black Vengaence and Divine Light

Chapter 5: Rescue and Monster

Kyatchi searched for their prey. With her were two swordsman, a pyrokinetic and....the abomination.

She was beginning to wonder about her Lord's mental state. Surely she realised how crass this THING was. Surely nothing would come of abandoning their heritage, simply for greater power.

Steam arose from its body, its eyes glowing red. Itraised its head and howled, an unearthly sound. It then charged off, with Kyatchi and her men following behind.

Finally, they had found the child.

-----------------

Ranma and her entourage were now crossing the small forest that lead towards the mountain. Inside the craggy rock, a network of caves were used to house the several demons of China.

Ranma saw movement in the trees, and raised her arm, stopping the group. She silently pointed to the area where saw something. They all stared intently.

They were surprised when Ami, of all people, came out fo the trees. The little girl exclaimed upon seeing the group.

"MOMMY!"

She ran to the taller red-head, and mother and daughter embraced, crying happily.

"I never thought I see you again." Ranma whispered, smiling.

"Me too." Ami replied. "But I'm strong. They didn't know what hit 'em."

Akane joined in the hug. "We missed you, little one."

They jerked away at a sudden sound. It sounded like....machinery.

That was when a giant robot burst through the trees.

It was made of pure, solid gold and had a large, potato shaped torso. It had long arms and legs. One arm had a large hand, big enough to crush an adult human. The other arm ended in a chainsaw. It's head was round, with three red 'eyes'. Steam would burst from several places on its body occasionally.

"Terrifying, isn't it?"

They turned, to see four demons standing to the side, ready for a fight.

"Master." Behemoth breathed.

Kyatchi scowled "So, you HAVE betrayed us, Behemoth. How pitiful. To think I thought you had potential."

"Master, I was houner bound to--"

"ENOUGH!" Kyatchi snapped. "You and your precious 'honour'. We are demons! What need do we of 'honour'!"

Behemoth stared at her. "You don't mean that, surely?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" The demoness drew her sword. "To the rest of you, I am Kyatchi, the top swordsman in our number. Not even Behemoth could defeat me." She grinned, her blood-red teeth shining. "And now, you will die."

She charged, her attack immediately intercepted by Behemoth. The other two swordsman were met by Ranma and Konatsu. Ukyo dodged as the last demon shot a fireball at her. The robot roared, and swung its chainsaw at the remaining humans, who barely managed to dodge. The attack had created a large trench in the ground.

Akane growled angrily. She leapt, punching the machine in the face. It grabbed her, flinging her away.

------------------

Ranma glanced towards her spouse, and hoped that Akane wasn't hurt. At the moment, Ranma was too busy to help. Her opponent was skilled, parrying whatever attack she used. It blocked another attack of hers, and sliced the red-head's shoulder. Fortunately, it wasn't a deep cut.

Ranma was starting to get a little worried, at this point.

------------------

Ukyo threw one of her spatula-shurikens, but the demon melted it with another fireball. The chef grunted in frustration, and swiftly dodged as the fire user threw three more fireballs. She threw another shuriken at the mage, but he just moved out of the way.

He readied another fireball, but it was larger than the others.

"Let's see you dodge THIS!" He said triumphantly.

He threw it, and Ukyo found herself surrounded by flames.

------------------

Shampoo frowned. She wasn't sure who she should help. She wanted to help Ukyo, but Akane and Ranma were both having trouble too. Konatsu was holding herself well against her opponent, fighting with a fire that Shampoo had never seen within the kunoichi. The amazon knew better than to intrude on Behemoth's private battle.

"Is mommy going to be alright?" Ami asked the lavender haired girl.

Shampoo looked down at the little red-head, a worried expression on her face.

"Shampoo not know."

-------------------

Kyatchi frowned. "You've gotten SOFT, Behemoth. You've allowed yourself to become DOMESTICATED, like some little pet!"

"I am not a pet!" Behemoth retorted. "I pledged an oath of allegience to Akane-sama! She is my master.... No, my friend!"

He jumped away from Kyatchi, and moved to her left. Kyatchi intercepted this, and raised her sword to defend herslef. Behemoth, however, changed the direction of his attack, swinging from the right instead of the left. Kyatchi was caught by surprise, and her blade was knocked out of her hands.

"A little something my FRIENDS taught me, MASTER." The armoured demon stated. Kyatchi looked up at him with a scowl.

-----------------

Ranma was still fighting her opponent, when an idea struck her. She rushed at her enemy, and he parried her attack.

Just like she had expected.

The demon gasped in shock as the red-head punched him in the stomach, and then she kicked, sending him spinning in the air. She gave him a downwards kick, sending him into the ground. He was unconcious.

She smiled triumphantly. She had always relied on one method of attack over another, first her fists, then her sword.

Now, she had realised to utilise both.

------------------

Ukyo was choking, the smoke from the flames smothering her lungs. She could barely stand. She frantically searched around her, trying to find a way out. But there was none.

Suddenly, a figure ran through the flames and grabbed her. Soon, they were both out of the flames. The chef looked up at her rescuer, finding that it was Konatsu.

"When did you--?"

"I have already defeated my opponent." The kunoichi replied, inclining her head to the bisected corpse. Ukyo suddenly felt sick. No matter what, seeing a dead body, especially in THAT state, didn't make her feel well.

The demon mage growled in irritation. Such nuisances shall not be tolerated. That was when the bonbori sent him flying.

"That what you get for hurting Ucchan!" Shampoo exclaimed.

The amazon ran to her lover, worried for the chef's state.

---------------

Proctor watched the battle with interest. The only one still fighting was that Akane girl. From what he had gathered from the data, she was quite strong, but barely worth their attention. The fool obviously didn't realise when she was beat.

Suddenly, she yelled something, and he heard the sound of something solid cracking. Somehow, he knew, she had managed to damage his beautiful creation! He scowled. A mere human managed to damage his ultimate weapon!

He pressed a button.

'No matter.' He thought. 'I'll simply get rid of them all. Those failures won't be needed in my regime, anyway.'

He grinned maliciously.

---------------

Akane had used the Bakusai Tenketsu to damage the machine. All THAT had managed was a large crack on the head. She growled. This thing was tough, and she was starting to get annoyed.

Suddenly, Ranma stood by the tomboy, and shot of a Moko Takabisha. The creature was forced back a bit, but nothing more. Ukyo jumped in and threw some spatula-shuriken at it, and Shampoo tried wailing on it with her bonbori. Still, nothing substantial was inflicted.

Behemoth and Konatsu stood a little further back, ensuring that Ami was safe. The child was desperately trying to join the fight, screaming that she was a martial artist too. Behemoth and Konatsu both knew that it was too much any of them, and so decided to fufill their duties and protect the little red-head.

Suddenly, the machine arched its back and roared to the sky. It then raced around the clearing, using wheels on its feet. Kyatchi had managed to retreat after her fight, but her subordinates were another story. The machine opened up its chest like a giant mouth, and 'ate' the three demon warriors (well, two warriors and two halves of a corpse). Flames rose from its body, and ki suddenly flared around it.

Ranma scowled. "It eats up its own allies, so it can gain strength." She drew her blade. "No way can I allow such a thing to exist."

She ran towards it, Akane following close by. The machine turned towards them, and charged, flames and ki flaring. As they got close, the robot raised its chainsaw-arm, ready to cut through their bodies. Akane struck first, hitting the arm repeated with Bakusai Tenketsu until it was barely hanging from the shoulder. Its eyes glowed, and it fired a laser at Ranma, who deftly deflected it with her sword. The red-head leapt, and sliced though the machine, bisecting it. The two halves fell uselessly to the ground.

The group stood over it, wondering at what this could mean.

---------------

Proctor frowned. It seemed the legends about Shirohane could be well true. He should make some adjustments to the armour. Otherwise, a fairly successful test.

Now he could get to work on the new designs of the Homunculus. He would need even stronger material if he would have a hope of victory. Especially if he were to take down Nabiki.

---------------

_This was a long one. I decided to seperate the different scenes like the fight with the three in the first story._

_The Homunculi aren't the only things that Nabiki is working on. You'll see very soon. And Kyatchi will return. We haven't seen her full abilities quite yet._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	6. Ouroboros

Black Waters II: Black Vengaence and Divine Light

Chapter 6: Ouroboros

Nabiki scowled at the kneeling figure of Kyatchi.

"So, you failed in not only retrieving the child, but also in killing Saotome and her friends?"

"Please, forgive me. " Kyatchi pleaded. "I shall defeat them. Just give me another chance."

Nabiki shook her head. "No. You had your chance. I'm gonna let someone else take a shot."

She looked at another fugure who was standing in the room. The figure nodded, and disappeared.

"Besides," Nabiki continued, "I know why you want to fight htem so much. You want revenge for your brother."

Kyatchi shook her head. "No, that's not--"

Nabiki grabbed the demoness and held her so that she was looking at the Emperor in the eyes.

"Shut it. My plan is far too important for you to jeopardise it for your petty vendetta. You are going to go and ensure that everything is in place. And then, you're gonna stand back and wait. I'll tell you when your needed."

Nabiki threw Kyatchi to the ground, and then left.

Kyatchi scowled, tears falling.

--------------

Ranma Co. had finally come to the entrance to the mountain. Within it, there lied several thousand demons, all out for their blood. Ranma was holding her daughter's hand, as well as her husband's. She squeezed both hands tightly.

It was now or never. Time to settle things.

--------------

Brassiere sighed. Nabiki was getting worse. He wasn't sure if she was even still herself anymore, or if Makio's soul had overtaken her comletely.

He shook his head. No, he knew Makio, and these weren't HIS actions. He shuddered. That meant that Nabiki was incredibly powerful, to fight back possession, the number one reason why humans and demons didn't 'bond' as it was called.

He just wished he could figure out what she was planning.

He mentally chastised himself. He was losing focus. Cologne-chan had asked him to watch over the kids, and he would be damned if he went back on his word.

He discreetly taveled via ceiling. He was following Ranma's group, and he was going to ensure their safety.

----------------

Proctor was disleased. No, he was FURIOUS.

His surveilance equipment was on the fritz, and it never broke down.

Which meant outside interference.

-----------------

Behemoth stopped, and the whole group stared at him curiously.

"Have you not noticed it?" He asked them. "Have you not noticed how we're going around in circles?"

The group looked around, perplexed. Ranma noticed that they had, indeed, passed this same spot already. Shampoo and Konatsu soon noticed too.

Akane, Ami and Ukyo still had yet notice it.

Ranma frowned. "We were moving staright? How could we move in circles?"

"Sorcery." Behemoth answered.

Then, they heard a loud cackling. It was high-pitched and mocking, and seemed to come from every direction.

"Well done!" An unseen speaker said. "I was wondering when one of you'd notice! HAHAHA! Well then, now that you've passed the prelims, it's time for the games to begin!"

There was a swirl of light as a figure appeared. It appeared to be a man in a cloak, wearing a mask and gauntlets. If one looked carefully, they would find that his cloak was empty.

The figure cackled again. "Welcome to my game. The name's Ouroboros, the number one magician in town. I will entertain you while the boss handles matters of her own."

Ranma glared at the soreceror. "What is that Nabiki is planning?"

Ouroboros shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. All I DO know, is that she needs that little munchkin over there. "He pointed at Ami. "Now, then, let's begin!"

Suddenly, the group was surrounded by sharp baldes which popped out of the ground, save for a small spot in front of them. Then, that spot was filled by a giant snake, whose head was rushing out of the ground.

Ouroboros cackled. "If you move, you'll get eaten. However, if you don't...." He clicked his fingers, and the blades started moving slowly towards the martial artists. "You'll get sliced to ribbons!"

He cackled yet again, he was really getting on Ranma's nerves. Ranma drew her sword.

"What's this?" The sorceror asked. "That thing won't do any good. Trust me on this."

Ranma ignored him, and gathered her ki into the sword. Time to see if what she had been studying of her art had paid off. The sword glowed white, and she raised it to the sky (well, ceiling).

"DIVINE INSIGHT!"

And suddenly, the blades and the snake disappeared. Ranma grinned cockily, while Ouroboros shook with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT PLAY BY THE RULES!" He screeched. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE! NOW, I'LL GET SERIOUS!"

He raised his hands in the air, and a black ball of energy gathered. a red light glowed at its centre.

"THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER!"

"DIVINE LIGHT!"

Before he could do any more, Ouroboros was hit by a massive surge of white ki. His energy ball shattered, and his body was dientegrated.

"Brother?" Akane asked, absently.

"He was related to Nachtmare, who you defeated three years ago." Behemoth explained.

"What Ranma do?" Shampoo asked the red-head.

Ranma smiled smugly. "He created realistic illusions, like his brother. I've been studying up on techniques for Shirohane, and used one that could destroy magic and illusions." She replaced her sword back in its scabbard. "Let's move on. His spell should be no more, so we can get some progress done."

The gorup nodded, and they all walked forward.

---------------

The surveilance equipment was finally back online. Proctor frowned.

Nabiki was readying her plan, and the humans were nearing the labs. It seemed the final showdown was coming a lot sooner than he had thought.

He smirked. it seemed that he would need to enact his coup a lot sooner than he had anticipated.

Oh well. No skin off his back.

--------------

_There, done._

_Ouroboros should have been longer. He could have done more, but oh well. That's just how it turned out._

_I hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	7. Shadows

Black Waters II: Black Vengaence and Divine Light

Chapter 7: Shadows

Kyatchi gripped the hilt of her blade. She would succeed this time.

Nabiki was right, of course. She did fight out of revenge. She wanted the heads of the ones who killed her brother, after all. But, that wasn't her only reason.

Just as Makio had Tsunami, so too did Nabiki have Kyatchi. The demoness was utterly devoted to her Emperor, and would follow her to hell itself. However, unlike Tsuanmi, Kyatchi wouldn't betray her Emperor. SHe would carry out her Emperor's wishes, to the letter. Even at the cost of her own life.

She stood in this room, where she and her brother would practice their family martial art and spar.

This was the place where she would get her revenge.

--------------

Ranma's group ran through the tunnels of the demon lair. It twisted and turned and ran everywhere, and so it was easy to get lost. However, Behemoth helped with directions.

The tunnels ran very deep underground. Some even spectulated that they ran close to the Earth's core. But that was just ridiculous.

Soon, they came upon large, heavy iron doors, painted red.

"Should we go in?" Ami asked.

Ranma nodded. "Yes, sweetie. The people who hurt you are probably here, and if not, then this should lead us to them." Shirohane was glowing. "I can feel it. We are close."

Akane stared worriedly at her spouse. Ranma was changing everyday, and it scared her. She was worried that Ranma was still deeply scarred by the events that took place during her final battle with Makio.

Behemoth steeped forward and pushed the doors open.

Inside, the room was pitch dark. As the group moved inside, the iron doors slammed shut. They could barely see in the dark. However, a lone figure clealy stood under a spotlight. It was Kyatchi.

She smiled her bloody smile. "Greetings, my prey. Welcome to my web, said the spider to the fly. Now then, we can finally begin. My Emperor will be pleased."

Ranma glared, her teeth gritted together. "Move. We have no need to fight you. We just want to beat your boss into a bloody pulp, and then leave. We don't have to fight."

Kyatchi scowled. "Screw you. We need to finish things. Even if my Lord didn't wish it, you still must die. You see, you took something precious to me."

"Your brother, am I right?" Ukyo stated. "Well, then, you needn't bother with anyone else. Let them move forward, and I promise to fight you, fair and sqaure."

"Why? Why should I fight you?"

Ukyo grinned creepily. "'Cause I killed him."

Kyatchi glared furiously, and drew her blade. She put her ki into it, and it tranformed into a giant butcher knife.

"Then I shall not hold back! I'll not let you through! You will all die!"

She dived into the shadows, maerging with them. The spotlight went out.

Ukyo looked towards her friends. "Stay out of this. This is between the two of us."

Ranma nodded. "Of course."

Everyone looked shocked at the two girls. This was stupid. Ukyo shouldn't fight alone. But, the glares from both the red-head and the chef showed that they were both completely serious, so the others didn't argue.

They leapt away as a sword popped out of the ground charged towards them.

"HAHAH!" Kyatchi's voice echoed throughout the room. "How do you like my 'Ravenous Shark Style'? It's a sword style developed with assistance from my brother! Now die!"

The sword charged towards Ukyo, who jumped over it. Her pants got cut, however. The sword sunk back beneath the shadows.

"Fight fair!" Ukyo yelled, ripping the loose cloth off.

Kyatchi laughed. "All's fair in love and war, my dear."

The sword appeared from under Ukyo. The chef's arm and leg got cut as it again sank. Ukyo gritted her teeth in pain.

"Now to finish this!" Kyatchi exclaimed gleefully.

Several swords surfaced, circling around Ukyo. The chef realised that she was going to die.

"Circling Shark Marauder!"

The swords charged towards the girl, whose injuries stopped her from moving. Kyatchi surfaced, revealing a long, snake-like body with several arms holding the swords.

"Moko Takabisha!"

The blast of ki was so bright that the entire area was illuminated. Kyatchi watched, wide eyed, as her body fused with the solid ground. Blood spurted from her mouth, and Ukyo leapt, siezing her chance. She sliced the demoness down from the shoulder.

The light faded, and Kyatchi's corpse sank into the shadows. Ukyo glared at the group.

"Ranma, said no helping."

Ranma shook her head. "It was Ami who helped ya, not me or Akane."

Ukyo stared at the child, awe-struck. "Really? I kid shouldn't be able to expend so much ki and still be standing."

The little red-head scrathed her head embarrassedly. "Sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Tears gathered in her eyes. "I didn't want Uncle Ukyo to get hurt, so I tried to help. Was that bad?"

Ukyo shook her head. "Nah. I was just being a stubborn idiot before. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now. You're a hero, kid."

Ami nodded, smiling happily. Suddenly, the doors at the other end of the room opened. The group turned to each other, nodded, and then moved forward.

Akane and Ranma looked worriedly at each other. Ukyo was right. No normal child should be able to expend so much ki, and not suffer any fatigue. Just what was their daughter capable of?

-------------

Nabiki sighed. This was why she told Kyatchi not to act on vendettas. Oh well, didn't matter.

Saotome was nearing. Soon, she could complete her plan, and get revenge on the red-head at the same time.

She laughed maniacally. If one looked at her shadow, which was cast high on the wall, it could almost seem to be like the figure of Makio.

-----------

Proctor smiled. The entire cast assembeled. Now he could act.

He would make sure that noone lived to interfere with his plans.

He pressed a small yellow button.

Now everything was under his control. At last.

------------

_And so ends Kyatchi._

_It seemed that she didn't quite live up to her expectations. I was hoping she'd play a pivotal role. And it seems that not even Nabiki mourns her passing._

_Bitch._

_Now, we'll see just what it is that Nabiki's got planned. All I can say is, it spells trouble for Ranma and her family. Expecially Ami._

_I hope you're all enjoying it, and please comment!_


	8. Something Wicked

Black Waters: Black Vengaence and Divine Light

Chpater 8: Something Wicked....

Ranma, Akane, Ami, Ukyo, Shampoo, Konatsu and Behemoth allw alked down the path. Suddenly, they found themselves in a room, with very little light.

It was filled with machinery, tables, shelves lined with jars fillwed with liquids and other...things. At the far end, a large device, like a giant gyroscope, stood. Nabiki stood on a platform before it, flanked by Taro and Proctor.

She sneered. "Welcome. I see you brought little Ami with you. Thanks for that."

Akane glared at her sister. "What are you up to this time, Nabiki?"

Nabiki spread her arms wide. "Why....THIS!"

With that, a giant metal arm snaked out and grabbed Ami, going back to Nabiki and her subordinates.

"Now that the final piece is here, we can begin."

Ami screamed as the arm placed her inside the middle of the gyroscope.

Ranma tried to run to her daughter, but the others stopped her. "STOP! What are you doing to her!?"

Nabiki laughed. "She is the final piece, the key needed to activate my device."

"WHAT DOES IT DO!?" Ranma cried desperately.

"It will destroy the world!" Nabiki grinned madly. "It shall be used to bring unlimited power to our army. Remember that robot you fought? He was just the tip of the iceberg. We have thousands of them, constantly being produced." She moved aside, revealing Mekio standing behind her.

"MEKIO!?" Ranma and Akane exclaimed.

"THE ONE AND ONLY."

"Mekio baby's been a great help." Nabiki exclaimed. "With the data he collected from our last fight, three years ago, we've been able to program our Hommunculi, that's the robots by the way, with all your skills and techniques." She gestured to Ami. "And she'll supply 'em with the ki needed!"

"What!?" Ukyo exclaimed. "Why is she so important to you?"

"I could ask you the same question." Nabiki retorted. "Still, I suppose I should answer you. You see, Ami, due to being the daughter of the reincarnation of a pristess and a martial artist with a large amount of ki, has been born with a MASSIVE amount of ki. Even more than Ranma and Makio combined. Of course," She added, inclining her head to the gyroscope, "But, this thing's not just a fuel supply. Oh no."

"What else does it do?" Behemoth asked.

"It has two other purposes. When the energy reaches its zenith, we will destibute it throughout the mountain, giving the demon tribe enough ki to use a special hidden power."

"And what is this hidden power?" Ranma asked, her heart dropping.

Nabiki grinned. "Spontaneous reproduction. The moment they absorb the ki into their bodies, their numbers will multily rapidly, allowing them to outnumber humanity. Then, we shall conquer humanity and use them as we see fit. And you won't be able to stop us."

"Why?" Ranma asked the Demon Emperor incredulously.

"This device will make a 'reset', making it so that things were the way they were before Makio showed up. We shall use the reset to telport this whole mountain, and we shall be able to destroy you. After all, you won't have Shirohane. But that won't be the worst part." Nabiki grinned. "You'll have all memory of all this as you are tortured by those you call 'loved ones', right before we destroy you. Think of it as Makio's FINAL act of vengaence." She laughed.

Ranma glared. "Even if it's true, and you do send me back, I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Ranma drew Shirohane.

Nabiki smirked. "We shall see, Saotome-hime."

"We shall indeed, my dear Emperor."

Nabiki satered in horror and shock as one of the Hommunculi jumped at her and devoured her. Proctor laughed cruelly.

"I was getting a LITTLE tired of all that exposition." Proctor said. "But it was worth it, to see that look of surprise. That's what she gets for trying to control things beyond her ken."

"Who are you!?" Ranma demanded.

"I am Proctor," Proctor said, bowing, "I am the number one scientist in the demon tribe, and soon, its new Emperor."

Mekio tried to attack the man, but he was pulled by a magnetic force. Proctor laughed.

"Nice try, my friend. I see no point in killing you, so I guess you'll be HANGING AROUND a little more." The scientist laughed at his joke.

Taro charged at the man, but Proctor grabbed the former human's leg with his tail and threw him. One of his hands exploded, revealing a large mass of sharp metal and glass. He fired a syringe out of his hand and into the minotaur creature, injecting him with a paralysis poison.

"Now," Proctor exclaimed in triumph, raising his hands to the ceiling. "We shall create a new era for both man, and demon, kind!"

As he said this, a large surge of ki erupted from the gryscope, which was now spinning rapidly. Ranma gasped as she was pulled into it. Akane reached out and tried to grab the red-head, but it was too late.

Ranma had been pulled into the Nanban mirror, which lay at the center of the gyscope alongside Ami.

Proctor laughed in triumph, as the Hommunculi came to life.

--------------

_Just when the end was near, along comes a hell of a plot twist to shake things up._

_Now Ranma's stuck in the past, or what could be the past, with no way of stopping Proctor and the Hommunculi. Will she be able to to escape the 'Reset', and will Proctor succeed? Tune in next time to find out._

_That ending really gave me a buzz! I have never writing anything that's got me so excited! And I'm the one doing the writing!_

_I wonder if anyone will like all these twists, though. Well, can't be helped. This is the 'ultimate plan' I had planned out. You see, Nabiki is also led by Makio's thirst for vengaence as well as her own desires, and so she created a plan to not only get this, but also effectively remove the one obstacle to her plans. And she is using this same device to single-handedly conquer the world. Smart lady._

_I hope ya enjoyed it, and please review!_


	9. Reset

Black Waters II: Black Vengaence and Divine Light

Chapter 9: Reset

Ranma awoke (she had no memory of falling asleep).

She was surprised by her surroundings. It looked as if she was in the old room she and her pop had used while staying at the Tendos.

She blinked. No, this was the Tendo home.

She turned, and found her father snoring. It was still night.

She looked down herself, and she went deathly pale.

She was not a girl. She was boy.

He was a boy again.

---------------

Ranma sat silently at the breakfast table. He had not touched his food.

Nabiki had told the truth. Her life had been reset. She had not been simply transported through time, her life had been reset so that the past three years had never happened.

He stared at everyone, his face still pale. They didn't know anything, not a one.

He was no longer stuck in his female form. He was no longer married to Akane. Kuno wasn't cursed, or his friend. He had never met Behemoth (who probably didn't exist in this reality). Ukyo and Shampoo were still after him. He had never encountered NerSIS. Nabiki hadn't revealed her true self.

And, worst of all, Ami had never been born.

He fell to the table and started sobbing. Everyone stared at him.

He didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. His life was ruined, and he had nothing as consolation.

Makio had finally won.

--------------

He had gone to school with Akane, not speaking to her. What can you say to the woman you were married to, when she didn't even remember being married to you?

When they were in class, he said nothing. He didn't pay attention to anything that was said. He didn't care what anyone thought anymore.

Nothing mattered anymore, without the things that had made him happy.

At lunch, he sat unconcernedly. Ukyo walked up to him.

"Ranma, what's wrong?"

Ranma said nothing. However, he began to cry.

This made Ukyo more worried. "Ranma, what's going on?" She frowned. "Did that bimbo do something? Or was it Akane?"

He turned to her angrily. "How dare you! How dare you imply that! Akane would NEVER break her vow! And don't you dare call Shampoo that! You'll hurt her if you say that!"

Ukyo stared. "...What?"

Ranma shook his head. "Sorry. I...I had a dream. It was a nice dream, and it seemed so real. I'm still trying to get my bearings."

Ukyo sat down next to him. "What kind of dream was it?"

"As long as you don't call me crazy afterwords."

"I would never call you that!"

Ranma sighed. "Okay, but remember, we have a deal...."

------------

After school, Ranma walked with Ukyo. Akane had gone off without him, angrily yelling at him to enjoy his time with his fiancee. Ranma shook his head sadly.

"So, come to laugh at me?' He asked.

Ukyo held up a hand, shaking her head. "No, no! I just wanted to talk. About the dream."

Ranma sighed. "I thought so."

Ukyo looked at him evenly. "it was more than just a dream, wasn't it?"

The pig-tailed boy stared at her. "How do ya know that?"

"Please, with all the crap that's happened to you? Besides, I know you, and you wouldn't just let a dream get to you. So, tell me, what have you left out?"

"I told you about all the crap with Makio, right?"

Ukyo nodded.

Ranma looked away, reminiscing. "Well, there's more. Three years after Makio died, Akane and I got married. You and Shampoo had gotten together too during the crap that transpired."

Ukyo stared in shock. "Me and Shampoo!?"

Ranma shrugged. "Hey, I was spoken for. And you said yourself that you had fallen for her."

Ukyo blushed. "Jesus...."

"Anyway," Ranma continued, "Akane and me gave birth to Ami."

"You did mention that part."

Ranma scratched his head, embarrassed. "Oh yeah. Anyway, we lived happily until some demons came." He frowned. "Taro was one of them. He had renounced his humanity and joined them. And then they took my daughter." He gritted his teeth in rage.

Ukyo gasped. That didn't sound good at all.

"It turns out that Nabiki had escaped from prison, and had replaced Makio as Emperor. She wanted to continue his campaign, both his goal to conquer the world, and his goal to get revenge on me."

"Why would she do that?"

Ranma sighed. "I left it out before, but Nabiki had joined Makio three years ago. She had murdered her own mother, and desired to get power. Makio gave her that power."

Ukyo growled. "I always knew she was bad news."

"Anyway, me, Akane, you, Shampoo, Konatsu and Behemoth; I told ya about him already; we all got together and went to China to rescue Ami."

"My godchild." Ukyo replied.

"Yes. When we got there, we managed to rescue her, but she got captured again. Apparently, due to her parentage, she held a large amount of ki. Nabiki took her, and used her to power this machine. It's being used to power an army of robots. And then, I was pulled into it. Nabiki had said that it would take me and reset time for me. Her way of getting revenge. And that's why I'm here now."

Ukyo stared at him. "you're from the future?"

Ranma chuckled. "More like I'm from an alternate reality where Makio existed. In this reality, he doesn't, and neither does Shirohane, my sword."

"Wow." Ukyo said lamely. "That's incredible."

"Yeah."

"is there any way to send you back?"

Ranma looked at her. "You believe me?"

Ukyo nodded. "of course! Crazy stuff happens to you a lot, and I know that you don't make stuff up!"

The boy smiled. "Thanks."

Ukyo rubbed her chin in thought. "We need to find a way of returning you home. And then, you can rescue your daughter."

Ranma sighed. "However, it can't be as simple as me just jumping back. There's got to be something that's keeping me here."

"I hope we can figure it out."

-------------

Ukyo was wlaking home, deep in thought.

Ranma had revealed so many things. Things that both excited and disturbed her.

Ranma was powerful enough to have defeated the Emperor of demons. He had apparently been an utter bastard, and so he deserved it. However, Ranma had lost his manhood in the process.

And not only that, but he had chosen Akane as his wife. Well, husband, technically. And they had given birth to a child. A daughter named Ami. And Ukyo was her god-father.

The chef smiled at that. It was weird to be a god-father when she was a girl, but it seemed....fitting.

She stopped, realising that she stood in front of the nekohanten.

Ukyo still couldn't believe it. She ended up with.....that bimbo!? Out of everyone, she chose Shampoo!? It just didn't seem possible.

But, the more she thought about it, the more appealing it seemed.

"I wonder if they're open?" Ukyo asked herself.

She went up to the door, and knocked.

----------------

In the darkness, in the void between time and space, someone watched.

He grinned. There was no way that Ranma could escape his fate.

No way at all.

----------------

In that same darkness, a sword floated.

Its scabbard and hilt were bone white. If one looked at the metal, it would appear to be a bright white as well.

It glowed, and travelled through the abyss.

It could sense its master.

---------------

_Okay, decided to split it up a bit._

_This is the only chapter I have ever done in which I did a complete rewrite. I did one f\version, didn't like it, deleted it, and re-did it._

_Next time, we see some more of Ranma's experiences with the past, and Shirohane returns._

_We'll also see who the mysterious observer is. And it's a shocker._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	10. Return

Black Waters II: Black Vengaence and Divine Light

Chapter 10: Return

Ranma sighed as he went through his daily routine. Get hit by Akane, attend school, fight some loser, get harrassed by the fiancees, argue with pop, get hit by Akane again, go to bed, repeat.

He was getting sick of it all. He just wanted it all to stop.

-------------

Ukyo waved to Ranma as he and Akane entered the school grounds.

Ranma smiled. "It's odd to see you wait for us. What's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to welcome my two friends." Ukyo replied, smiling giddily.

This caught Ranma's attention. "Oh? Did something good happen?"

"Oh, Ranchan, it was amazing!" Ukyo gushed. "After what you told me, I couldn't get it out of my mind. So, I went over there and asked her!"

Ranma blinked in surprise. "You asked her? And she accepted?"

Ukyo shook her head. "No, actually she turned me down harshly, thought it was some kind of trick. But that doesn't mean I won't give up! I'll make sure that she falls for me!"

Akane was glaring at the two of them. "Ranma, did you and Ukyo do something!?" She was growing angry. "Having fun with your 'cute fiancee', are you?"

Ukyo waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, please Akane. As if! There's no way I'm stealing your wife away from you, especially when I've got someone far prettier to worry about!"

Akane stared at the chef as if she'd grown a second head, one that spoke spanish.

That was when the rain came down.

Ranma smiled for once, grabbing Akane's arm. "Come on, Akane-chan! We'll be late again!"

Akane was frozen in shock, and Ukyo watched over them, smiling.

She was glad to have cheered up the red-head. It wouldn't last, but it was still good. Ranma happy for a single moment is better than Ranma moping all the time.

-------------

They were in class when it happened.

Ranma sat slumped in her seat, her earlier cheefulness quickly disappearing. No matter how she wished it, there was no going back, and Akane would never love her. But at least she was female, so that was a plus.

She was no longer comfortable in her original body. Not only had she grown uccustomed to it during the three years she had experienced, but she was still traumatised by the battle with Makio.

That man had tortured her day and night by using her male form as his own. Makio had died wearing her face. And thus, she stopped thinking of it as her body, but rather as the Demon Lord's.

It was the body of a dead man.

That was one reason for her earlier happiness. The other was that Ukyo had given her the hope that she would get her husband back one day.

But, as the day went on, Akane had simply refused to act nicely. She thought that Ranma and Ukyo were doing what she thought of as perverted.

Ranma laughed at that. Her husband had become quite a perv herself, regardless what form she had at the time. It was interesting how much three years could change a person.

Ranma frowned. Those days were over now. She had make do with the life she had now, the life she would've led had Makio hadn't interferred.

It was such a shame that such good had come from such a bastard. It just didn't seem right that her happiness had to come from the monster who had tried to destroy her.

She realised that everyone in the class was staring at her. She looked down at herself, at first finding nothing, then noticing a bright light shinng near waist, near the left side.

She couldn't believe what appeared when the light faded.

Somehow, impossibly, Shirohane had returned to her. She had her ancestral blade back. She smiled giddily.

This was a sign. She could go home now. She was sure of it.

---------------

She stood in the Tendo yard. She had hurriedly left school, with Akane, Ukyo and Kuno after her for various reasons.

Soon, others had joined in the chase. Kontasu, Shampo, Cologne, Mousse, Happosai, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Sauryi, Yuka and even Doctor Tofu joind in to see what was going on. Ranma didn't notice them, didn't care that she was being chased. She was happy.

She was going home, to her husband and daughter.

And now, everyone that was ever important in her life had been gathered. Even her mother was there, visiting her husband.

The red-head looked at everyone, tears in her eyes. This was the last she would see of these people.

Man, was she ecstatic.

She glared at one last face. Nabiki.

"Nabiki," She said, smirking, "I hope you rot."

The moneylender smirked. "Oh please. As if it's that easy. You won't be going to your reality just yet." She looked up at the empty sky. "Hey, it's showtime."

"Right, boss!"

Suddenly, the sky turned black as a figure appeared. He looked exactly like Ouroboros, but he had a mirror chained to his torso.

The demon cackled. "Surprise! Just when you thought the show was over, along comes the encore! Ladies and gentlemen, I'm baaaaaack!"

Ranma stared. "Impossible! I killed you!"

Ouroboros laughed. "Please, you only killed a shadow, a replica of myself. What you have before you is the one, the only, the original, accept no substitutes, master of magic, Ouroboros!" He flourished his hands, Nabiki applauding.

"He merged with the Nanban Mirror, and was able to create this pocket dimension." Nabiki explained. "You were spposed to suffer a bit more, but it doesn't matter. You'll be dead soon enough."

Ranma frowned. "I saw you die."

Nabiki chuckled. "Yes, I heard about that. I wouldn't worry though, I'm sure to find a way out. I always do."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW EVERYHING!?" Ranma screeched.

"Ouroboros told me everything about your reality, said he needed an ally to help him." Nabiki shrugged. "And who better than the Emperor herself?"

Ukyo charged at the moneylender, gasping in shock as Nabiki blocked the attack.

Nabiki grinned. "I have skills myself, you know? Of course, I prefer to use my intellectual muscle. But, it's not as if I don't enjoy beating people to pulp myself. Right, Ranma?"

Ranma drew her blade. "You are no concern of mine, Nabiki Tendo. Not right now, at least." She looked up at Ouroboros. "I'm guessing if I beat him, I get to go back."

Ouroboros cackled, clapping. "Oh, very good. You're actually quite a smart one, Ranko-hime. However, you'll find that I won't be so easy as last time!"

He clapped his hands together, and the ground underneath the red-head's feet crumbled. Ranma leapt just as the ground sank. She focused her ki, and released her ultimate attack.

"Divine Light!"

It hit Ouroboros dead on, but didn't damage him in the least. The demon flexed his hand, and Ranma flung to the ground, caught by a giant fork. Fortunately, it hadn't impaled her.

Everyone else just stared in awe and horror at the spectacle.

"And now, for my next trick," Ouroboros orated, "I'll make Ranma Saotome disappear!"

A giant boulder appeared, and fell towards the red-head. Ryoga leapt and obliterated the boulder with a Bakusai Tenketsu. He then pried the fork off Ranma.

"I don't now what's going on here," He said, "But I won't let anyone else kill you off before I do."

"Gee, thanks, P-chan." Ranma said unenthusiastically.

"Don't pick on him, Ranma!" Akane scolded.

"Yes, dear." Ranma sighed. "You know, she was a lot more fun when she knew."

"WHAT!?" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Sorry, P-chan, not now." Ranma said quickly. "Life or death battle here, ya know."

She leapt at the demon, striking him with her blade.

Which just bounced right off.

"I told you!" Ouroboros chuckled. "You can't harm me! I'm at the HEIGHT of my power!"

He levitated higher up in the air, gesturirng with his hands. When he was done, the ground cracked apart, creating large cliffs surrounding an empty abyss. Swords flew throughout the sky, mostly around the demon sorceror.

Ranma tried to move, but found that her feet had fused to the ground.

"IT'S OVER, SAOTOME!" Ouroboros cackled.

Ranma sweated. The red-head had no idea how to defeat her enemy, who could so easily deflect and withstand her attacks. She looked up once more at the demon, losing hope.

"RANMA!" Ukyo and Akane exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Ouroboros assured, "I won't kill anyone other than Saotome. Everyone else can go free."

Ukyo glared up at the demon. "Yeah right. Ranma told me all about you guys. You have hurt too many people, you won't give mercy. You'll do anything to win, especially if it hurts Ranchan! That's why you took her daughter!"

The demon laughed. "that's right, she told you everything. Oh well, guess I'll have to renege on my deal a bit." He pointed at the chef. "I'll kill you, as well as Saotome. But everyone else will be spared." He cackled.

Akane stared down at Ranma, the red-head uselessly staring up at the demon.

"AKANE!" Ranma suddenly shouted. "Punch that guy in the gut!"

Akane stared down at the red-head. "What? Why!? What's going on, Ranma!?"

"Listen!" Ranma demanded. "Just do it, you perverted tomboy, before I get mad! Can't you trust your wife just once!? I know you and Ami will be too sad if I die! Do you want to allow that to happen!?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

Ukyo laid a hand on Akane's shoulder. "She's from the future, sugar. She's married to you, and you have a kid. And that guy up there is working for the bastards who kidnapped her! Now do as she says and help save your daughter, you tomboy!"

Akane stared at the chef in shock, and then stared down at Ranma.

The red-head smiled, as a sword came rushing past her cheek, giving her a shallow cut.

"It's true." She said. "Please trust me. I love you."

Akane continued to stare, and then slowly nodded, accepting things. She looked up at the Ouroboros.

"If it's all true," Akane said through gritted teeth, "then I have a bone to pick with you, you bastard. Noone, but noone, harms my family. Even if they're from the future."

Ouroboros laughed. "Try it, tomboy."

Akane's ki flared as her anger came rushing out. It allowed her to jump and propel herself at her opponent. Ouroboros cackled, sending swords, javelins, bouldrs and other things at the tomboy. But Akane smashed through it all with a ki enhanced punch.

Ouroboros gulped, and summoned a giant, three headed dragon. Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga and Konatsu came at it.

"Go on," Ukyo said to Akane, "keep going. Ranma needs you."

Akane nodded, and jumped off the dragon's head.

Ouroboros tried to hit her with his gauntlets, but his hand was being held away. He turned to the face of Brassiere.

"Sorry, bub," The other demon said pleasantly. "nothing personal. I just made a promise to a friend to keep these kids safe."

Ouroboros gasped at this. And then Akane punched through the demon's stomach, hitting the mirror chained to his body. His body began to crack, like his mirror.

"No..." He gasped out.

And then he shatered, as a mirror would. In his place sttod a gaping whole.

The light of the sun returned, and the world returned to its original state, save for the whole in the sky. Akane and the others who were fighting fell back to the ground, and Ranma was freed from her immobility. Nabiki stared at everyone in shock, her body cracking like Ouroboros'.

"Impossible..." She wheezed out. "How could you....How did you...?"

Ranma shrugged. "I don't know. It all just clicked in my head. Always happens when I'm in battle." She smirked. "And now that he's gone, there's nothing sustaining you anymore."

Akane was confused. "What do you mean? What's happening to her?

"She's a fake, created by Ouroboros to be his eyes and ears, and to ensure my suffering." She hefted her blade. "Now that he's gone, she'll soon shatter and disappear. But, she and I have a score to settle first."

Ukyo nodded. "Yep. That monster has a lot coming."

Nabiki stared in horror. "You wouldn't..."

Ranma smirked. "Yes, I would." She lifted Shirohane high. "This is for Akane's mother, who you so cruelly murdered."

Everyone gasped, and Nabiki couldn't even scream as Shirohane fell and shattered the false girl. The shard's thatmade the fake Nabiki soon faded away, as if they were never there.

Ranma turned to the others, smiling. "Well, guess it's goodbye. See ya.....in three years I guess."

Suddenly, she rose, drifting up towards the whole in the sky.

"WAIT!" Akane yelled. "Is it true? About us? About Nabiki? What was going on here? Please tell me!"

Ranma smiled. "No time to explain. Ukyo will tell ya, since I told her everything. But, I'm not sure what's gonna happen to ya. This world was made by Ouroboros. For all I know, you'll disappear, same as Nabiki did." Tears formed in the red-head's eyes. "And, though I hated this life, I'll miss ya all. Especially you and Ucchan." She said quietly, but still loud enough to be heard.

Akane reached out her hand. She wanted to know everything about this Ranma who was apparently from a different world, who was from the future. She wanted to know about what she had just said baout Nabiki was true. But, more than anything, she wanted to see the daughter she had had with the red-head.

She wanted to see what her life could be like.

Tears fell from the eyes of both the red-head and tomboy, as Ranma drifted through the whole and disappeared.

And then, the whole vanished as Ranma passed through it.

------------

Ranma opened her eyes, and looked around herself.

She was back in the demon HQ, in the empty lab. She turned, and found that the gyroscope was gone. A large coloumn stood in its place, reachin high up beyone the roof of the lab.

Ranma surmised that it was probably a platform that had risen up, holding the hellish device atop it.

The red-head looked around some more, moving away from the coloumn. She was surrounded by flames, and dead bodies lay on the ground. She was grimly satisfied by the fact that they were all demons.

She wondered what had hapened while she was gone, or even how long she HAD been gone. It had been about a week to her, but it could've been a few hours in reality for all she knew.

But, most of all, she wondered about Akane, if she was safe.

And she also remembered Nabiki's words in that other world.

She knew that the would-be demon had been right.

Nabiki would find a way to escape even death. She always did.

---------------

_There, finally done with that thing._

_I was kinda hoping to show Ranma's experiences in the reset reality more, like the fights with Ryoga and the others. But, in the end, this is how it turned out. And I'm pretty happy with it._

_Next, we shall see what had been going on since Ranma's reset. And we may see some other gys who haven't been seen for a while...._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	11. Hell Unleashed

Black Waters II: Black Vengaence and Divine Light

Chapter 11: Hell Unleashed

A Few Hours Earlier....

Akane stared at the empty space that her wife had once occupied. She couldn't move, let alone fight. Her shock was just too much.

Proctor stood there, laughing at her uselessness. Suddenly, a figure jumped down from the ceiling. He turned to the tomboy and her group, bowing slightly.

"Yo." He greeted, and turned towards Proctor.

"Have you been here all this time, Brassiere?" Proctor said pleasantly. "Why do you just now show your face?"

Brassiere shrugged. "Hey, when a lady asks for his assistance, a gentleman has no choice but to oblige."

Proctor chuckled sardonically. "So, you've turned traitor too, then?"

"That's about the gist of it." Brassiere answered. "Although, I've been on their side for quite some time." He smirked. "Now move aside, you science-freak. I have a red-head to rescue."

"Try your luck. You won't succeed."

Brassiere nodded, and jumped towards the gyroscope. A bright light enveloped him, and he disappeared.

Proctor smirked. "The foolishness of jesters. Well, now we can begin the main event!"

Just then, a large number Hommunculi appeared, their metal bodies gleaming. A few were armed with chainsaws, but most had just hands. A few even had other weapons such as spears, drills, guns, hammers and some other unidentifiable appliances.

The group knew when they couldn't fight back, and so they grabbed the still stunned stiff tomboy and induced the Saotome Secret Technique.

In other words, they ran.

------------

Interestingly enough, Brassiere wasn't the only person tailing the group of martial artists. A member NerSIS, the group that investigated the most notable Neriman residents, had also been watching their every move. As soon as Proctor ahd activated the Hommunculi, he contacted Kensuke Hirai, the leader of NerSIS.

They quickly got there by helicopter. Every NerSIS agent had come, ready to kick demon ass.

Which was when things got....chaotic.

The Hommunculi rushed out, ready to attack every human on earth. They were joined by all the demons who lived in the mountain.

NerSIS saw the numbers of their enemies, and so called upon the assistance of the Joketsuzoku tribe of amazons.

Ryoga had even managed to join after getting himself hoplessly lost on the way to Akari's. He saw the enemies before him, and joined in the fray, not caring why so many strange beings were rushing forwards or what the armoured creatures were.

Elsewhere, in the bowels of the mountain home of the demons, Akane and her group were having trouble fending off the innumerable amount of Hommunculi and demons blocking their path. Behemoth, Konatsu, Shampoo and Ukyo all fought hard. Akane did nothing, still having been unable to come to terms with what had happened to her wife and child.

Suddenly, Behemoth was knocked down by one of the Hommunculi, a weaponless variation of the machine monsters. It looked up at the unmoving figure of Akane with its red eyes. It howled, charging towards her.

"AKANE!" Everyone yelled.

Akane looked up, her eyes wide with fear at the sight of the machine.

It reached towards her, its hand wide open.

Suddenly, the hand fell to the ground, apparently having been sliced off. The Hommunculus turned its head, and a red blur rushed into it. A pure white sword was plunged into the largest eye, stabbing right through the head. The Hommunculus moved for a few seconds, and then fell to the ground.

Everyone stared up at Ranma, who had killed the machine. She was smiling down at Akane.

"Did ya miss me, Akane-chan?" She said.

Akane stared at the red-head, tears falling down her face. Then she raced forward, embracing her wife.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She cried. "I was sure I'd never see you again!"

Ranma comfortingly held her spouse, smiling. Then, her expression turned serious, and she pushed Akane, gently.

"We don't have time for that at the moment." She said. "We still have to settle things. Nabiki's dead, but our daughter is still in danger."

Akane nodded, but stared concernedly at the red-head.

Ranma turned, walking away. "I'll meet up with you later. I'll finish this myself."

Everyone stared at her as she continued walk further and further away from them.

----------------

Proctor watched through the many moniters the mayhem that he had caused. It was pure unfiltered chaos. Human against demon, demon against demon, and Hommunculus against everything else.

It was truly beautiful.

He turned as something entered his room. He turned and found Ranma Saotome standing there, sword drawn.

"So, this is where it all ends, huh?" Proctor said amusedly. "Do you really think you can take ME on, girl?"

"I beat your last Emperor." Ranma stated.

The scientist shrugged. "So? He was weak at the time, not at his prime. Besides, I have a greater intelligence!"

A magnetic force was activated, nearly dragging Shirohane away from her, but Ranma continued to hold onto the blade with all her might.

proctor scowled. "Stubborn brat. Very well then! I shall be your opponent! Be on your guard!"

His arms exploded into shrapnel of blades, metal, glass, syringes, and other medical equipment, enlarged to a very large siz, all melded together into shrapnel. His legs followed suited, replaced by four blades, acting much like a spider's legs. Finally, his face mask melted away, revealing a gaping maw missing a lower jaw, his tongue flapping hungrily in the air.

"Let us begin." The demon scientist hissed.

His tail grabbed Ranma's leg, dragging her to the ground. He spat some acid at her, but she rolled, making him hit his tail. He howled in pain as the appendage disolved. His eyes narrowed in anger, as he fired syringe missiles at her form his arms. She dodged a few, and what she couldn't dogded she struck down with her blade.

He spat some more acid at her, and she jumped away. Suddenly, he charged at her and hit her stomach with his bladed arms before she could react. Some blood spurted from a few scratches, and she reflexively let go of Shirohane, allowing to fly into the magnetic wall of the room. She glared at the scentist, and fired a Moko Takabisha square in his face. He covered his face with his arms in pain.

Then, the red-head ran over to him and hit his arm, shattering it. He tried to strike with the remaining one, but she dodged it, and hit him several times using the Amaguriken. He wobbled dazedly, and tried to run away.

"Oh, no, you're not getting away." Ranma said. "You and your kind have hrt my family for the LAST TIME!"

She tried to run at him, but she was ensnared by several tentacles. She turned in anger to glare at her captor, the self-proclaimed Taro the Great.

"He's finished, cross-dresser." He said. "Now it's you and me."

---------------

_I felt that was a good place to end it._

_So now it's the rematch with Taro. Will she be able to beat the neo-demon without Shirohane?_

_On another note, I had orginally wanted to have Brassiere appear and make it seem like they were about to fight, but he instead allows Ranma and the others to go ahead without a fight. You see, he is mainly an observer, and only does something on the behalf of someone he likes or respects, like Cologne. He doesn't even like fighting._

_And this chapter has officially raised the stakes. After all, while everyone else is fighting Proctor and his generals, NerSIS and the amazons have to fight the even stronger and plentiful numbers of both the demons and the Hommunculi. So basically, if somethings not done soon, the world will soon be engulfed in a war between the demon tribe._

_See ya next time! And please comment!_


	12. Return of the King

Black Waters II: Black Vengaence and Divine Light

Chapter 12: Return of the King

Ranma Clawed at the tantacle wrapped around her neck. Standing above her, Taro stood, a triumphant smirk on his bullish face. His wings flapped intermittedly in excitement. He was looking forward to the red-head's death.

"Mo...ko..." Ranma said weakly, her body losing oxygen, "taka....bi....sha...."

She held out her hand and blasted the appendage. Taro screamed in pain as his tentacle was blasted in two. The half that held Ranma's neck went limp, and she pulled it off as she got up.

Taro growled. "You bitch! I shall see you pay for this!"

Ranma smirked. "You couldn't beat me before, what makes you think you can now?"

The minotaur's eyes narrowed. "Something's different about you. What is it? I demand to know what has changed!"

Ranma sighed. "You know, before, I had a lot of baggage. I killed a man, someone who for all intents and purposes was me. It had left me scarred." She smirked again. "But, I've worked through it. It no longer holds me back. I am not him, not a monster. I am ME! I am Ranma Saotome, and I WILL save my daughter!"

Taro snorted. "We shall see, pervert."

He could barely blink as ran right into his face and punched him between the eyes. he stepped back, clutching the area that was struck. He blindly flailed his tentacles, managing to grab Ranma's arm and leg. Ranma couldn't move, once again.

"I win." Taro grinned.

Ranma still had her trademark smirk. "Yeah, right. It's still far too early to decide."

She flexed her muscles, and rapidly turned, moving only the limbs that had been entagled. Taro yelled as he was pulled away, and thrown into the wall filled with moniters. The tentacles went limp, and Ranma threw them off.

"Now, unless you want me to kick your ass back to Nerima," Ranma said, "You will tell me how far I have to go to save Ami." She had a serious look on her face, but not a hard glare.

"You bitch." Taro muttered. "I'll grind your flesh into paste!"

Taro charged at her like a mad bull. Ranma grabbed his horns in her arms as they both went charging through a wall and out of the room.

--------------

Proctor was wandering away. He had almost been beaten, by a human female. And a meathead, at that.

He had never once known fear, but he had felt it during his fight wit the red-head. Such fire, such anger! It was inhuman.

His plans would be for naught as long as that.....monster still lived.

But, before he could anything about that, he had to find a way to recuperate. She had seriously injured him, he had to heal himself immediately.

He turned at the sound of movement. Did she defeat Taro, as impossible as it was, and was even now searching for him, so she could take his head?

His heart thundered, as he for the second time of his life felt an indescribable terror.

He relaxed as he saw it was one of his Hommunculi.

"Why aren't you fighting with the others?" He asked the automaton.

The machine made no response (how could it) and simply advanced further towards the demon scientist.

"Return to your station!" Proctor ordered. "Go back and continue fighting! I order you to continue and escalate the war!"

The machine advanced onwards and stopped, standing just inches away from the scientist.

"Why aren't you obeying my orders!?" Proctor screched nervously.

The machine lifted up its head, looking at him, and spoke.

"I knew that you were just a spineless coward. But I had at least hoped that you would be graceful in the end. How pitiful."

Proctor paled, his eyes widened. He continued to stare as the Hommunculus melted, growing smaller, reforming its body, hardening as it went. He slowly inched away, backing away from the creature that was forming around him.

Nabiki Tendo, clad in golden armour incasing her whole body, grinned. "Now, Proctor-baby, did you really think you could me SO EASILY!"

She vanished. Proctor looked around himself, terrified.

He couldn't even gasp as a golden, clawed gauntlet was speared through his chest. His mouth was flapping open and closed, blood flowing from his body. He stared into the smirking face of Emperor Nabiki.

"I knew what you were planning, you magnaimous fool." Nabiki said, pouting. "Did you really think you could feed me to the very things I designed? But, of course, it doesn't matter now, seeing as you're dead and all."

She allowed the deceased scientist's corpse to fall to the ground with a wet thud.

She smirked. "Now, to go and ensure the stage is set for the finale."

She laughed as she vanished.

--------------

Taro was charging through the tunnels of he mountain, with ranma stubbornly holding his horns. He grunted in frustration.

Why? Why couldn't he beat her?

"Why won't you just die!?" Taro yelled angrily. "Why can't I ever beat you, even after I detached myself from my humanity!? What do you have that I don't!?"

Ranma sighed sadly. "If you're even asking me, then you will never understand."

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Ranma put her foot down, making the two of them come to skidding to a halt. She lifted the demon up from the ground and threw him over her body, making him slam into a wall. Taro fell to the ground.

Taro slowly got up. "I won't...lose to you.....not again...."

Ranma smirked cockily. "Try it, ya freak."

Taro charged. Ranma prepared to attack him, but stopped halfway as Akane landed a punch into the side of the former-human's face. taro was sent flying into the far end of the room. Ranma turned to her husband.

Ukyo, Behemoth, Konatsu, Shampoo and even Kensuke Hirai of NerSIS stood a little further away.

Ranma grinned sheepishly. "I guess I just can't get away from ya guys."

Akane smiled, embracing her wife. "You're acting more like yourself. I thought I wouldn't see you like this again, not since Makio. You were so....different. Only Ami allowed you to shine. I'm so glad you came back."

The tomboy was crying. Ranma returned the embrace, crying herself.

"I had so much to deal with, and with all that's been going on, I just couldn't get out of the past." Ranma lightly kissed her husband near the ear. "But, I'm okay now. I had to time deal with it, had time to confront my past. I'll never go back to how I was before."

Their embrace tightened.

Kensuke (currently in his female form) coughed politely. Akane and Ranma quickly seperated, blushing.

"Now, if you two are done with your honeymoon, we have business to discuss." Hirai stated, authoritively. "Currently, my group and Joketsuzoku are fighting off the Hommunculi and the demons. A few demons have splintered off from the others, and are currently assisting us." He sighed. "However, we're losing, and fast. The Hommunculi are too strong, especially when bolstered by the demons. We need your help to stop them."

Ranma and the others nodded. "What do ya need us to do?" Ranma asked.

"We believe that the Hommunculi are using a sepearte power source, a main CPU to ground their conciousness. I'll go with one group to destroy it, and another group shall go off and fight the Emperor. This will never end until we beat him."

Ranma nodded. "Leave that to me. I'll just go and retrieve my sword first."

Akane placed an arm around her wife. "I'm going with Ranma."

Ukyo went next to the couple. "And I'll go with 'em. I want to save my god-daughter."

Behmoth hefted his sword. "I shall go with Hirai-san. I'll only get in the way. Besides, I cannot interfer in a personal battle. It's against the Code."

Ranma and Akane bowed thankfully to the armoured demon.

"Shampoo go help Hirai too. Shampoo no help with Emperor, but want help. Shampoo better off with Hirai."

Ukyo ran to the amazon and hugged her. "Be careful, Sham-chan."

"You too." The lavender haired girl returned.

Konatsu walked over to Ranma's group. "I have a personal interest here, it's why I came in the first place. So, I shall go and fight Proctor."

Everyone nodded their consent.

They all turned as someone else approached them. It was Brassiere, grinning a friendly smile.

"hey, now don't get hostile." He said calmingly. "I'm here as a friend. Cologne-chan sent me."

Ranma quirked an eyebrow. "Ya know the Old Ghoul?"

Brassiere nodded, smiling wistfully. "She and I go way back. When I first met her, her beauty was more radiant than the sun. I knew then that I would do anything for her. Even as she aged, she still held my heart in her hands."

Everyone, including Shampoo, made gagging noises, with sick expressions on their faces. There are just some things people are not meant to hear.

Brassiere sighed. "Oh, calm down, you bunch of prudes. Anyway, she sent me to help ya guys out, like in the rest world."

Ranma nodded. "I remember."

"And so," Brassiere continued, "Altough I'm not a fighter, I prefer to stand back and observe, to tell the truth; I shall help Hirai's group, so that our numbers are a bit more even." He walked over to stand beside the NerSIS agent.

In the distance, Taro got up, ready to continue his fight.

"Die....Cross.....dresser...."

Everyone got ready to fight (except Brassiere, who just stood casualy with his hands in his pockets). Suddenly, something golden appeared and blasted Taro's body with a ki blast. Everyone stared at this in shock and revulsion, and gasped as the figure turned.

Nabiki grinned. "I look forward to our rematch, Saotome. I'll be waiting at the top. Be quick."

She vanished.

Brassiere sighed. "She's full of surprises, that one." He threw something at Ranma, who caught it. "You'll need that, Red."

Ranma stared at the object in her hands. It was Shirohane. She nodded thankfully at the laidback demon, adn she ran off, with Akane, Ukyo and Konatsu following.

Brassiere chuckled. "Kids these days, so impatient. Well, let's get a move on."

He ran off in the opposite direction, with Hirai, Behemoth and Shampoo following.

----------------

_Well, I hate to finish off Taro so lamely, but it seemed like the best direction to go. He certainly was a stubborn one was he._

_Now, how many didn't see this one coming? I did say that nabiki would be back, and here she is! _

_A couple more chapters to go, and we're done! Please, stick with me till the end!_

_The closer I am to the end, the more pumped I get! :D_

_Hope ya enjoyed it (I sure did!) and please comment!_


	13. Got to the Computer Room!

Black Waters II: Black Vengaence and Divine Light

Chapter 13: Get to the Computer Room!

Kensuke Hirai, still in female room, followed Brassiere, who was humming a cheerful tune as he walked. Behind them, Shampoo and Behemoth followed.

They had a very important task: shut down the main CPU controlling the Hommunculi.

They ran further and further downwards, into the very heart of the mountain.

Eventually, they had stopped. The humans looked around themselves, wondering where they were. Brassiere stood nonchalantly, hands in pockets. Behemoth inhaled sharply.

"This is Makio's throne room." The armoured giant stated in shock and awe.

The room was very large and circular in shape. The wals seemed to glow a light-blue colour, and a small river ran in a crevasse, with only three bridges allowing access across the two sides of the room. Behind the bridges, which connected to a small circular platform, was an ornate throne. However, something sat in the throne room that seemed out of place.

It was a round mass of metal and wires, with a small glass window on it. Through the glass, one could see green liquid, and a large mass of muscle swam inside, its single eye unblinking.

Kensuke gasped. "Mekio. What's connecting the Hommunculi is not a computer, but a demon, connected through that apparatus."

The liquid inside the device bubbled, and Mekio's eye made an angry expression.

"He was moved down here, controlling his body remotely." Brassiere explained. "Noone knew why, but didn't question it. I had no idea that he was being used in such a grand scheme."

Suddenly, the ground shook, and the bridges collapsed.

Brassiere sighed, clamly. "Well, it looks like we'll have to jump to get to him." He turned to the humans standing behind him, grinning. "Ladies first."

Shampoo and Hirai glared at the demon, and then ran forwards.

-------------

Ranma, Akane, Ukyo and Konatsu all ran upwards, ready to face the Demon Emperor.

Nabiki.

Anger burned in Akane's heart. She wanted to avenge her mother, who was coldly murdered by the former-moneylender. She would not allow her sister to get away with such a crime.

She, Ukyo and Ranma all shared a major goal: to rescue Ami, and stop the demon uprising.

Konatsu's main concern, however, was far more personal. Revenge. Three years ago, Nabiki had helped in kidnapping and cursing tatewaki Kuno, giving birth to the new entity of Tae. Afterwards, tae had been horribly abused by several demons, Nabiki chief among them, who also tormented and mocked her.

Nabiki had been particularly vicious and cruel in her efforts.

Konatsu was going to avenge her lover, through any means.

Just as she had gotten revenge on her step-family all those years ago.

Suddenly, a group of demons appeared before them, bearing swords, bows and even guns.

The four women glared.

"It looks like they won't be makin' this easy for us." Ranma said.

The four of them charged.

-------------

Meanwhile, on the surface, the forces opposing the demon armada had pulled back to recover. There were still several soldiers continuing the fight though.

However, if something didnt happen soon, the demons' victory would be all but assured.

Natasha Brier, Lieutenant of NerSIS and an officer assigned to observe the actions of Akane Tendo, stood before the assembled amazons, NerSIS agents and various others who had banded together to fight the demons.

"Now, then, Commader Hirai has gone to enlist the aid of people infinitely more familiar with our enemies than we are. They are going to try a pincer attack to knock down their power centers. Hopefully, this will cripple the enemy forces suffieciently enough for us push them back, if not completely defeat them outright. However, until then, we are to hold down the fort, so to speak. I know this is asking a lot, but I ask that you keep faith in our efforts and continue to defend...well, all of humanity, really, against the enemy threat. Any questions."

Several hands were raised, Natasha taking care to address each individual seperately.

A little to the back, Ryoga sat. He glared at the people assembled around him.

A young woman, no older than 17 or 18, moved over and sat next to him. She had short, orange-brown hair. She was slightly tanned, and had a body that, although wasn't explicitly sexual, was well toned and muscled, showing that she was very into fitness and exercise.

"What's bugging ya, big guy?" She asked the lost boy.

"These people have been observing us." Ryoga said. "I never knew, never even dreamed that people saw us as such a risk."

"You're suprised?" The girl replied. "You can level a building simply by poking it. People would be scared of a guy like that."

"But, I've never done anything wrong." Ryoga said.

The girl frowned at him. "You've been trying to murder someone. That's still a crime, especially considering your reasons, P-chan." She grinned.

He looked at her, his face pale. "How do ya know about that?"

"Why I'm a NerSIS officer!" She said cheerfully. "Haruka Kamachima, and I'm assigned to observe and investigate any incidents invloving yourself!"

"I must be pretty hard to track." He replied, nervously.

"Not really. In fact, I think I'm the only person who can actually keep up and follow a Hibiki. And, as part of our occupation, we agents have to give ourselves curses should our charges be cursed."

"What do you mean by that?" The lost boy asked.

"Why, like you, I turn into a piglet! In fact, I'm so into your mindset, I have even sparked a rivalry with the commander, since he is assigned to Ranma Saotome." She giggled.

Ryoga looked away at that. "I heard Ranma's in there, where all the demons are."

Haruka frowned. "yes, she is. Along with her wife, the big demon, the okonomiyaki chef and her lover, the ninja girl and our commander, they have gone off to fight the demon's leader and save everyone."

Ranma smirked sardonically. "Just like last time. He's gone off to fight the big bad demon king, and I'm standing by in the frotlines. You know, I ahven't spoken to him in three years. Whenever I go back to Nerima, I try to get lost as fast as I can."

"Why?"

"He and Akane are together now, even though he's a full-time girl, she still chooses him over me. And, she knows about me. Not even Akari likes me anymore. She got married a couple of years ago."

Haruka stared sadly at him. "I'm sorry. I thought for sure you two would end up together, if you didn't hook up with Akane that is." She placed her hand on his. "I'm sure you'll find someone." She smiled.

Ryoga smiled back. "Yeah, I hope so."

-------------

They both had managed to jump over the cravasse, except Behemoth, who was too heavy, and Brassiere, who claimed to be an observer and not a fighter.

Kensuke glared at the mechanically-enhanced demon. "You hurt my partner. Now, I can hurt you."

The liquid in the machine bubbled.

"He no can speak." Shampoo surmised. "That why he use robot body."

"CORRECT."

They turned, and found the familar face of Mekio's original android body. However, it had been placed on a golden version of his old body, and looked like a skinnier version of the Hommunculi. he had four arms, one with a hand, another with a chainsaw, another with a drill, and another with a gun.

"I. ....."

"Yeah, yeah." Hirai replied. "Shampoo, you handle the Tina Man, I take the brain."

"Shampoo understand."

They leapt at their targets.

The Hommunculus struck Shampoo with its drill, destroying one of her bonbori. Shampoo tsked, and struck the appendage with her remaining weapon. The robot fired its gun, unleashing a gout of flame, forcing the amazon girl to jump away. It grabbed her with its hand, and began to squeeze.

Hirai, barely dodged a tentacle launched by Mekio's brain. The cyborg demon fired a missile, which Hirai also managed to dodge. It then launched several cable tentacles at the NerSIS officer, but he managed to shoot them all down with his gun. Then it fire a laser, making the older man jump away. However, as soon as he did, Mekio fired a second laser, hitting the man in his abundant chest, causing a serious burn.

Shampoo saw this and exclaimed in shock. She didn't know the man long, but he was a good person wh did his duty for what he believed to be right, and didn't derserve a death like that. She grunted in pain as the Hommunculus sqeezed harder.

"Bakusai....Tenketsu..." She whispered, her body on fire.

The hand exploded, letting the amazon to go free. She wanted to go over to the NerSIS officer, but she ahd to deal with her opponent first. Immediately, it beset her with another gout of flame along with its drill. She smashed the gun with her bonbori, and got cut down the torso by the drill. She looked up at the weapon and grabbed it with her free hand. She pulled hard, until she had ripped it off. The weapon stopped spinning, and jumped upwards as the Hmmonculus attacked with its chainsaw. She pushed the drill in her hands through the robot's chest.

"Shampoo kill obstacle." She stated coldly. "You obstacle."

The machine fell to the ground, unable to continue fighting. Its remaining appendages flailed wildly, desperatly tring to complete its function.

"..EMperOR. NABIki." Makio spoke through his body, the device it used to speak damaged.

Hirai suddenly got up. "No way. Not on NerSIS' watch. MOKO TAKABHISHA!"

Suddenly, a large blue ball of pure confidence went flying for the cyborg before it could react. he enrgy ball impacted the machine, destroying Mekio once and for all. Smoke rose from what was left of the device used to support its life.

Hirai grinned. "Well, that oughta do it. Now all that's left is to leave to Ranma and the others."

Shampoo nodded at him.

--------------

Nabiki gritted her teeth in anger.

Those....HUMANS had managed to kill Mekio, this time for good. Soon, her Hommunculi would fall useless, just lumps of metal.

It was up to her. She would have to do it all HERSELF. Just the way it should be.

Soon, Saotome would arrive. She grinned.

She was going to have some FUN with her before killed that red-head.

She looked back at the unconcious form of Ami. Soon, she would die. No matter, she had served her purpose. Her device had saved up a lot of the little girl's ki. Nabiki would just have to deal with the other obstructions, and then she could reinstate her final endgame.

Soon, the whole WORLD will bow to HER.

------------------

_This chapter was longer than I'd thought it'd be._

_Do ya get the joke with the title?_

_And, FINALLY, we get to see Hirai fight. It's been some time, but we finally get to see how he fights. Of course, being a NerSIS agent, he uses the exact same style and techniques as Ranma, with a gun added._

_And now, pretty much all the major charcters in this fic have had a major fight scene. If you don't believe me, read through everything again. You'll find that all the heroes have had a fight at least once._

_Well, except for Brassiere. But he did help in a fight, and that's gotta count for something._

_And I've introduced yet another NerSIS character! Do you remember her? She was mentioned in the first story, in chapter 8._

_What do you think of the pairing I introduced in this chapter?_

_And now, FINALLY, we can move on to the big climax: Ranma vs. Nabiki. This is the big one here folks. And it's going to be a tough one._

_I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and please comment! (At the time of writing, only one person has reviewed this story. Show some initative, people! I want to hear what you think!)_


	14. Golden Hell

Black Waters II: Black Vengaence and Divine Light

Chapter 14: Golden Hell

Ranma, Akane, Konatsu and Ukyo ran, having defeated the demon guards. They idly noted the Hommunculi lying on the ground, unmoving. This meant that Hirai and the others were succesful.

Now they just had to finish things.

They ran on and on, meeting little opposition. Soon, they saw a light up ahead. They picked up their pace, and soon, they were outside, the moon full in the sky.

Before them, Nabiki stood on a large golden platform, clad in golden armour. She was smiling warmly.

"Welcome, my dear friends." She greeted. "It's been too long."

"Cut the crap, Nabiki." Akane said coldly. "Where's my daughter?"

Nabiki shook her head, and gestured behind herself. In the center of the platform stood the restrained, unconcious form of Ami, with the Nanban mirror strapped to her back.

"You best be quick." nabiki said. "She doesn't have long."

Ukyo looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"That machine uses Ami's ki as a power source." Ranma explained. "It was designed to drain the ki of anyone who stands in the center. But it doesn't stop, does it, Nabiki?"

The Demon Emperor nodded. "Yes. It will keep on draining her of her ki until she dies."

Ranma glared. "You've lost, Nabiki. Your forces are being driven back, your ultimate weapon nullified. Give up, and I won't kill you."

Nabiki laughed. "You think I've lost? I'll simply reset it, go back in time and ensure I succeed. Plus, I will be able to teleport myself wherever I want. I'll go somewhere less protected, and I'll succeed. I'll keep on trying until I win."

Ranma drew her blade. "I won't let you."

Akane cracked her knuckles. "WE won't let you."

At this, Konatsu drew her own blade and Ukyo hefted her spatula.

Nabiki laughed. "Oh, do try, my dears. Do try."

Nabiki did the 'come on' gesture, and as the four girls moved forward, the platform started spinning, become a gyroscope once again. The four girls nodded to each other, and leapt onto different parts of the spinning platform.

-------------

The montain rumbled around them. Hirai, Shampoo, Behemoth andBrassiere walked upwards, returning to the suface.

Brassiere sighed, smoking a cigarette. "Looks like its starting."

"What do you mean?" Hirai asked.

"They're fighting the Big Boss." Brassiere said. "And I'm willing to bet that she has some surprises in store for them."

------------

Ryoga held Haruka in his arms. He finally had someone to share his life with, someone who actually understood him. She even had the same curse as him, so that issue wouldn't get in the way of things.

They looked up as smoke arose from the mountain. Rock crumbled and fell, revealing a golden light.

"What do you think's going on over there?" The NerSIS officer asked.

Ryoga stared at the sight with certainty. "Ranma's over there, I'm sure of it."

He held her tighter as the demonic forces came charging out from within the mountain.

------------

Nabiki jumped from ledge to ledge, with her opponents following suit. Ukyo charged with her spatula, but the demon jumped over the weapon and stood on it.

"Oh, come now, is that the best you've got?" Nabiki asked mockingly, smirking sarcastically.

"Shut up!" the chef yelled.

She lifted her weapon, throwing the Demon Emperor in the air. Nabiki spun, and came falling back down, landing a hard kick in the chef's face.

She dodged as Konatsu struck with her sword. Nabiki grabbed the sword, leaning right into Konatsu's scowling face.

"And what's got you so worked up, BOY?" nabiki asked.

Konatsu gritted her teeth in anger. "You hurt Tae-chan. I'm going to make you regret it."

Nabiki looked confused for a moment. "Tae? Oh, you mean Kuno-baby, don't you?" Nabiki grinned. "She was the second best piece of meat I've ever had the pleasure of....tasting."

She snapped the blade in two and scrathed the kunoichi's face with her free hand. Konatsu intinctively grabbed her face in pain, allowing nabiki to punch her in the gut.

"Happy trails." She said, smiling.

She pushed Konatsu, causing the kunoichi to fall towards the gaping abyss beneath the gyroscope. Ranma jumped down and grabbed the girl, bringning her safely to a nearby ledge.

Nabiki smirked.

Akane jumped down and let loose with several, rapid punches. Nabiki whistles, impressed.

"So, you were even taught THAT move, then? I'm surprised you could manage to master it."

She grabbed her sister's arms, pulling them hard downwards. Then she let go and pleaced her hands around the tomboy's throat, squeezing hard. Nabiki cackled as Akane desperately tried to breathe.

"You can't win, Akane-baby." Nabiki said. "Noone can. Just give up and die."

Suddenly, a blade stabbed straight through the demon's stomach. Ranma grabbed the former-con-artist and threw her off her sword and away from her spouse. Ranma placed a hand on Akane's shoulder.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." Akane gasped.

The red-head smiled. "Good." She frowned, turning to face Nabiki. "I'll go after her. You save Ami-chan."

Akane nodded. "Alright. Don't get yourself killed."

Ranma smirked cockily. "Of coure not. Who do ya think I am?"

The red-head and the tomboy jumped away from each. Ranma slashed, her blade meeting Nabiki's claws.

"You don't think you can really beat me do you?" Nabiki smirked. "You're a mere human. I'm something much more powerful."

Ranma smirked back. "We won't know until we see for ourselves, won't we?"

Nabiki growled, seperating from the red-head. Her eyes glowed red, her teeth and ears elongating, becoming pointed.

"Now, you die, Saotome." The Demon Emperor stated. "Just as it should have been, three years ago."

Ranma glared. "Come get me, your highness."

Nabiki howled, her skin blackening. She had grown large fangs, and her ears were as long as her index finger. the whites of her eyes were as black as her skin, her irises and pupils red like blood. Her hair remained the same.

"Now, you die, Rankoma-hime." She said, speaking with both her own voice, and that of another's.

Ranma scowled. "Makio."

They charged at each other, Nabiki snarling like a wild beast. She slashed with her claws, but Ranma blocked the demon's strikes with her blade. They sepearted, gathering their ki.

"It's time to end it!" Ranma shouted.

"I couldn't agree more!" Nabiki yelled back.

"Divine Light!"

"Bloody Massacre!"

The white energy and the red energy met, both equal in power. Ranma pushed with all her might, sweating a bit. Nabiki grinned triumphantly.

"This is the end for you, Ranma, I know your weakness!"

Suddenly, the machine around them spun faster, and Ranma's ki was pulled downwards towards the ground. The red-head gasped in shock.

And then she was hit by a force of pure, unadulterated killing intent. She was knocked aside, falling downwards.

Nabiki chuckled, then giggled, and then laughed in pure triumph and insanity.

"I did it! I succeeded where Makio had failed! I've killed Rankoma Saotome!"

Akane leapt behind her, carrying Ami in her arms. "Don't count on it."

The tomboy jumped away, as Nabiki stared in horror. Her machine was collapsing, having lost its power source. Ki flared around the machine.

"What!?" She yelled incredulously.

"Moko Takabisha!"

The Demon Emperor stared down in shock. Ranma was proppeling upwards, using her ki to do so.

"Learned from an anime I saw!" Ranma yelled.

She flew right into Nabiki's body and slashed with her sword. A large chunk of Nabiki's armour was torn off, and the former Tendo fell to her doom.

Ranma was exhausted, and was about to follow the demon when she found herself in Ukyo's arms.

Ukyo looked down at her former fiance. "Akane and Ami-chan would never forgive me if I allowed you to die. Besides, what kind of friend wwould I be I didn't help out?"

"A lousy one." the red-head replied.

Ukyo still carried Ranma in her arms as they ran down the tunnels.

----------

Soon, everyone had gathered at the foot of the mountain. The demons had once more been driven back into the mountain they called home.

"Should we go in and finish this?" Hirai asked. "If not, they could retaliate later on."

Ranma shook her head. "Don't worry. It's finished no matter what we do."

The older man raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure."

"Akane had taken Ami from the machine in the middle of its operation." Katsui Hironobu, a NerSIS agent and expert on magic, explained. "That's a lot of energy, and was pulled into a large device buried in the ground, from what I gathered from the blueprints that Brassiere uncovered. Now, the machine has to be directed, to be told, where to put all this energy. However, with all the chaos going around, and with it damaged, that energy's not going anywhere, but it must."

"What does all that mean?" Ukyo asked, feeling a migraine coming along.

"It means," ranma said, " that that thing's gonna overload, and explode, taking the moutnain and everything inside it with it."

"Good thing we got out." Akane said.

They turned at a suden movement and a figure emerged from the ground. It was a badly beaten, bruised, scarred and bleeding Nabiki.

"Ranma...." She growled. "This is FAR from over!"

Suddenly, Konatsu ran past the demon, who stopped in her advance.

"That was for Tae." The kunoichi stated.

Nabiki's head fell to the ground. Her body followed shortly.

And then, a arge surge of energy came up, causing the mountian to collapse.

-------------

_There. This is the second to last chapter. Next we'll have an epilogue, tying everything up._

_One of my biggest and dearest fans, Aceina, has asked me to do a third series. I'm not sure whether I should, since this seems pretty complete. I do have an idea for another sequel, but again, I'm not sure whether I shoud make one. Especially considering all the other fics I have yet to finish!_

_But, tell me what you think. I am always motivated by the comments of others!_

_I personally feel that the final battle wsn't as epic as it should have been, and is probably too short. But, then again, it's probably just me._

_There were two elements that I knew would ahppen in this chapter, the fight on the gyroscope, and Konatsu landing the fatal blow. I knew all along that Konatsu would be the one who kills Nabiki._

_On another note, if anyone has done or intends to do a fan project based on my work (animations, art, continuations, side stories, comics, etc.) you have my full support. Just tell me about it and give me a link or something to the project. I'd like to see how I've inspired people!_

_And Ryoga gets someone! And it's the only heterosexual couple in the whole fic! YAY!_

_I hope you've enjoyed the stroy, and please comment! (If you don't, I will DESTROY you!)_


	15. Epilogue

Black Waters II: Black Vengaence and Divine Light

Epilogue

Nerima Special Investigations Squad Status Report

Subject: Operation Hellgate

Mission Overview: NerSIS was to investigate the demonic activity in China. Reports had grown of demonic attacks on civilians, as well as local tribes such as the Phoenix, the Musk and most notably the Joketsuzoku. There were also thefts of rare metals, particularly gold. It was believed that the escaped convict Nabiki Tendo (See subject profile 'Tendo, Nabiki'), who had been arrested under suspicion of of being an accomplice in the Makio incident (See file labeled 'Makio Revenge Massacre') as well as being suspected of having committed numerous crimes including murder, was at least partially responsible for these actions.

Upon arriving in China, our agents had learned that the subjects Ranma Saotome, Akane Saotome, Konatsu, Ukyo Kuonji, Shan Pu and the demon Behemoth (See appropriate subject profiles) had also travelled to China to rescue Ami Saotome, the daughter of Ranma and Akane (See subject profile 'Saotome, Ami'), who had been kidnapped by the demon tribe.

According to eyewitness testimony, Nabiki Tendo had replaced Makio as Emperor of the demon tribe, and had ordered the construction of weapons known as 'Hommunculi' (See attached file 'Hommunculus'), as well as an intricate device using both magic and human lifeforce (henceforth referred to as 'ki') which would bring power to the Hommunculi, bolster the ranks of the demon tribe and allow limited time travel and teleportation.

Field Commander Kensuke Hirai had left, assisted by subjects Shan Pu, Behemoth and Brassiere (see sub-section 'Brassiere' of file 'Demon Tribe, China'), to elimnate the main CPU for the Hommunculi, which had been revealed to be the demon Mekio (See sub-section 'Mekio' of file 'Demon Tribe, China'). Hirai, with the assistance of Shan Pu, had been to nullify Mekio, and lower the effectiveness of the demon tribe, who had raised a near-successful uprising up to that point.

Ranma Saotome, Akane Saotome, Ukyo Kuonji and Konatsu had meanwhile gone to eliminate Nabiki Tendo, who had readied her device for an hitherto unknown purpose, perhaps to bolster the demon ranks. Akane Saotome had rescued Ami Saotome, which caused the device, which she had been interfaced with to use as a power source, to self-destruct and destroy the mountain where the demon tribe were based.

Nabiki Tendo had fought Ranma Saotome in sword combat, and was decapitated by Konatsu. No charges have placed against Konatsu, seeing as it was self-defence and was at the time a war-time situation.

Current Status: Most of the demons have been wiped out, being within the mountain at the time of its destruction. Those who have survived had previously rebeled against Nabiki and joined our forces in the battle. They are currently staying with the three most influential tribes in the immediate area (see files 'Musk', 'Phoenix' and 'Joketsuzoku'). Those who remain antogonistic towards the human race are currently in hiding. Field Agent Natasha Brier is handling the counter-strike against these forces.

Field Agent Haruka Kamachima has started to date her charge Ryoga Hibiki (See file 'Hibiki, Ryoga'). It has been ruled that this relationship will not interfer with her work as a NerSIS operative, and thus she remains in our employ.

In conclusion, it would appear that the demon inserrection has been put to a close, and noone has yet to reinstate Makio's campaign of global genocide and domination, and peace has once again returned to Nerima.

- Kensuke Hirai

--------------

Ranma sighed. Ami had seemed to have handled her experiences well, and was at the moment attending school. Akane had dragged her wife to a special get together, attended by.....well, everyone.

She had been surprised to see Ryoga waiting for her. Akane had gone off to discuss things with the others, leaving Ranma alone with the lost boy.

"So." Ranma said, awkwardly.

"Been a while, Ranma." Ryoga said.

"I hear you've been dating."

The lost boy smiled. "Yep! She's really very sweet, and understands me so well. What's more, no matter how lost I get, she can always find me and bring me home."

Ranma smiled back. "I'm glad to hear it. But, that's not what you want to discuss, is it?"

Ryoga nodded. "It's......It's been hard, the past few years. I lived my whole life thinking you were the bad guy, and then you beat the real bad guy and get the girl. I....I didn't even DO anything. I just stood back and got my arm broken. I realised then that....that you had gotten too far ahead of me. I can't fight you, I can't even compare to you. You gave up your chance at a cure, not just for your own satisfaction, but for the people you loved. I don't think I would ever do that."

Ranma folded her arms, frowning. "So? What are you trying to get at?"

"I'm getting there." Ryoga replied. "The truth is Ranma..... I stopped hating you. In fact, I'd like it very much if we could be.....friends."

Ranma stared at the lost boy in surprise. All her life, she never expected him to say.....that. She smiled.

"Of course we can." She said.

"And if Ami ever needs something like a pet, for when she gets lonely and you and Akane aren't around," Ryoga continued, "I have a couple of pigs that might make her happy."

Ranma smiled, but stopped. There was a growling sound coming from behind her.

Akane stood behind the red-head, in male form, rage in his eyes. "What are you suggesting, P-chan!? You better not be wanting to do anything PERVERTED with my little girl, do ya!?"

"I-it's nothing like that, Akane-san." Ryoga said, nervously. "Honest."

"He's just saying that Ami might get lonely and need company on lonely nights" Ranma said placatingly. "It's not like we can be with her 24/7, honey."

Akane looked at his wife, and sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine, if you trust him. But, one wrong move, and its pork for dinner. Made by me."

Ryoga and Ranma shared a terrified look as Akane walked back to the party.

----------------

Soun was crying, holding Akane in a crushing hug. "MY POOR BABY GIRL! I WAS WORRIED I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!!"

"It....was three....weeks ago....dad....!" Akane gasped out. "Its not like I have a time-delay move on me!"

Ukyo and Shampoo laughed at this. They sat with Cologne, Mousse and Brassiere, who was drinking whiskey from a glass (Noone bothered to ask where he got either. Probably best that way.)

"You have done quite well, Kunji-san, Shampoo." Cologne remarked. "I've been a little harsh on both of for quite some time. This time, I was afraid I'd never see you again. And that thought broke my heart."

"What great-grandmother say?" Shampoo asked, perplexed.

"I'm saying," the old woman explained, "that I'm willing to overlook my ingrained prejudices and accept you both into my family." She smiled up at Ukyo. "Congratulations, Son-in-law. Welcome to the family."

Ukyo slumped. "Am I ever going to live this down? First Ami calls me a guy, and now you too."

"Ucchan legally boy." Shampoo pointed out. "Make sense."

"Doesn't mean I ahve to like it." The chef replied. She looked up at Mousse, who hadn't done or said a thing the whole time. "I'd think that by he'd go into a fit."

Brassiere smirked. "He probably is. However, Tae managed to get into her sister's stash and get some paralysis stuff. She used it on the people who'd be the most problematic on this occasion. They'l be unable to do thing for a whole week!" He laughed.

"But what about eating or drinking?" Ukyo asked, concerned nonetheless about another's wellbeing.

"Eh, we got that covered." The demon remarked.

--------------

Nodoka sat next to her...daughter. It was ahrd to think of her once manly son in such a way, but it was getting easier.

She wished it wasn't.

Ranma handed Shirohane to the woman, who looked at it, perplexed.

"Why are you giving me this?" Nodoka asked.

"It's yours now, as it should have been." Ranma replied. "It has been in our family for generations. It has shown me a life I once lived, and taught me ways to improve myself, in areas other than the martial arts. However, it also reminds me of what I've done, what I did to bring about this peace. And so, I'm leaving the Saotome family blade once more in your care, mother. Take good care of it."

Nodoka stared at the weapon in her hands, too stunned for words.

"Did you miss Ami?" Ranma asked.

Nodoka was brought back to her senses. "Yes, I did. She's my grandchild, of course I'd miss her. But I wasn't worried."

"Why was that?"

Nodoka grined at the red-head. "Because my manly son, who is now my lovely daughter, never loses."

Ranma smiled.

-------------

It was time to eat lunch. Ami had found a nice quiet spot to eat alone. She reached into her backpack, and got the mirror out.

Akane hadn't just saved Ami back at the mountain. She had also procured the Nanban mirror. She left it with Ami, saying that it was a gift, a chance for the girl to see what her parents could have been like.

It had lost its power of time travel as soon as it was removed. However, it did allow one to view other timelines, specifically alternate worlds.

Ami stared in facination as her mom and dad appeared in the mirror, smiling.

"Hey there, kiddo." Ranma said, grinning cockily. Ami was still having trouble seeing the young man as being the same person as her mother. But, she could see the similarities.

"It's been a while, Ami-chan." Akane said. She was happy to see the little girl, it gave her hope for her own future.

"Hey Mommy, Daddy." The little red-head smiled back.

And above all the now-happy resdents of Nerima, the sun shone brightly, promising happier days full of divine light.

-------------

_There, it is finished._

_Now, I may have said this once before, but I'll take the risk of saying it again: one of my reviewers has asked me to do another sequel and turn Black Waters into a trilogy. Now, I do have an idea for another sequel, but I don't really see the actual point. After all, all our heroes' enemies are finished. Those that remain are being hunted down by NerSIS._

_However, if you REALLY want me to continue onwards, I will do so._

_Again, I'd like to see some fan projects based on this fic. If anyone has done or plans to do a fan projet based on this or any of my work (be they a a comic adaptation, continuations, fanart, maybe an animation, etc) please let me know, and supply me with a way to check it out. _

_A note on the character Brassiere: he is in love with Cologne. Years ago, when the Joketsuzoku and the demon tribe were fighting in a war, Brassiere met Cologne and they starting dating in secret. They have had an ongoing on-again off-again relationship for the past few hundred years. And no matter how old and ugly Cologne gets, Brassiere will always love her._

_Interestingly, the only people who have died in this story are all villains. Not a single one of our major good huys, or even our minor ones, have ever died. However, every single villain (Makio, Tsunami, Taro, Nabiki, Proctor, Kyatchi etc etc) have died, some in the most horrible fashions._

_Hmm, now here's a thought: which characters did you like best in this story? I'd like to know._

_Personally, my favourites are Nabiki and Makio. I just love great villains, and Makio was the greatest of all._

_Well, I've rambled enough for today. I hope you enjoyed this story, and look forward to any of my future work. (I also take requests)._

_And, as always, please comment! (preferably someone I haven't heard from yet)_


End file.
